Summer Never Ends
by A Girl In NYC
Summary: RJ has known the Z-Boys for as long as she can remember - she is accepted as one of them. Skip catches her eye, she catches his. Dogtown is home to her. So fame and fortune threatens their carefree 70s life style. What will happen next? Skip/OC
1. Welcome to Dogtown

Chapter One :: Welcome to Dogtown

**"Dogtown", California. 5:00 A.M.**

"Oh, shit!" Tony screeched as he toppled over onto the ground. The street lights barely lit up the street, and Tony had totally wiped out, his skateboard flying. I laughed and picked it up as I rode by him, then swerved around and helped him up, handing him back his skateboard. "Thanks, R.J." Tony smiled, using my nickname (my real, full name is River-Jill Whitlock). I smirked at him, pushing a piece of blonde hair out of my face. "No problem. We better get down to the beach. Jay and Stacey are waiting for us under the pier." Tony arched an eyebrow. "What about Sid and Avery?" He asked. "They couldn't come today. Their mom won't let them out this early." Tony shrugged. "Let's go!" And we set off, fast, on our boards down to Venice Beach.

**Later, at Venice Beach...**

"Judgement day, boys!" Jay practically screamed as Tony and I arrived. I shot him a glare. "And _girl_." Jay rolled his eyes, but smiled. Stacey's long, blonde-and-brown hair was all over his face. I giggled at him. "Nice, Stacey. You know Skip will make fun of you, right?" Stacey grinned, was about to say something, when Jay said excitedly, "Holy crap! Skip is charging." We all looked out towards the ocean to see Skip Engblom, they boys' idol and my basically enemy, perfectly master a gigantic wave, without wiping out or having his surf board crushed to bits.

"He's amazing. How the hell does he do it?" Tony said in awe, and Jay and Stacey nodded in agreement, "totally." I glared at them, and rolled my eyes. What was so special about Skip? He was a blonde drunk, who slurred his words and mixed his whiskey with orange juice and lemonade. Sure, Skip was an awesome skater and surfer, a legend in Venice Beach, and he owned the hardest skate team and best surf and skate shop around, but so what?

Chino, Skip's right-hand man, came up from the water and grabbed Tony by the arm. "Alva, you're on patrol, got it?" Tony nodded, annoyed. "Jay and Riv, you're on parking lot duty--keep it local. And Stacey, you're assigned to the boneyard." We all nodded and ran in different directions. Stacey had to grab boards that went astray in the water, Tony had to throw things in the water in case outsiders (non-locals) came into the water, and Jay and I had the best job of all -- messing up the outsider's cars.

Skip and his crew must've only been surfing for a few minutes when a bright blue '67 Chevy Camero pulled into the parking lot. Jay and I michiviously grinned at each other. "Tony! Outsiders!" I yelled to him. Tony grinned too, and leaned over the edge of the pier, yelling down to Skip, "Valles!"

"Jay, keep look-out, got it?" I commanded. Jay nodded innocently. I jumped down from the pier swiftly, running at all my speed towards the Chevy. I opened up the hood and started taking out the engine, which was simple. I also spray-painted **locals only, assholes!** along their windshield neatly. I laughed to myself as I ran back to the beach, the huge engine dangling from a wire in my hand. Jay laughed hysterically and clapped, as did Tony, as I started to paddle out towards Skip, who was confronting the valles.

"Locals only!" Skip slurred, but he sounded completely serious. "Says who?" The two valles snarled. I rolled my eyes as I paddled over. Skip eyed me expectantly. I swerved so I was in front of Skip. I innocently looked at the two young men, the valles. I kept the engine in the water. "Do you guys happen to have an old '67 Chevy Camero, a blue one?" I smiled flirtatiously. "Yeah, why?" The second one snapped. I lifted up the engine, then dropped in right in front of them. The engine made a huge splash. The guys laughed, Skip putting an arm around my shoulders, and the valles went biserk. The first valle lunged at me, but Skip came in front of me. "Don't even _try _touching her! Leave, _now_." He shouted, pointing towards the parking lot, and he didn't slur his words. "Stupid whore!" The second one snorted at me. The valles muttered profanities as they left, paddling back towards the beach. Skip turned to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, guiding me back underneath the pier.

**Under the Pier...**

I suited up in my wetsuit, as did Stacey, Jay and Tony. "This is judged, so do your best, you little grommets." Skip slurred, but smirked and winked when he looked at me. I smirked at him too, but Chino gave me my board. Skip patted Tony on the back and then took a long drag from his cigarette.

**In the water...**

As I paddled, I saw a perfect wave coming. I looked back at the guys. "I'm going for it." I stated, gesturing towards the monster of a wave coming toward us. "Go, it's coming!" Jay yelled.

I bit my lip as I stood up on my board. The wave was exactly the way I wanted it. I swiftly shifted my weight on the board. The run was perfect. Skip and his boys yelled and hollered, satisfied. I grinned - I'd impressed Skip. After me, Tony and Jay did pretty good, but not as good as I had done. Jay, Tony and I all watched Stacey--it was a total mess. He barely stood up on the board before he wiped out, the waves crashing, demolishing his board. Skip and his boys were laughing and hollering, disapprovingly. As Stacey finally came to his senses, Skip whistled to get his attention. "Back to the boneyard for you, pal!" Skip shouted. Stacey looked at the three of us and sighed.


	2. Tagging the Bus & Showing Off

* * *

Chapter Two :: Tagging the Bus / Showing Off

**The Next Day...**

"Whoa!" I squealed as the huge tour bus swerved around. Tony, Stacey, Jay and me were all holding on the end of a tour bus on the way to Zephyr Skateboard & Surf shop, Skip's store. Our skateboards were swerving, and we all held on, cracking up. Jay made a hilarious face to the bus driver, who saw us. The bus driver purposely was violently moving the bus until all four of us swerved off on our own, skateboarding right through traffic. Cars beeped at us, and a woman screamed at us. But we kept skating, avoiding cars smashing into us. I laughed as Jay grabbed an old guy's hat and put it on himself while skating by.

I kicked up my board as I got into Zephyr; Jay, Tony and Stacey went to talk to Chino in the back. Skip, as usual, was mixing whiskey with O.J., and I rolled my eyes. Sid, the least cocky out of our group, smiled and me. "Hey, R.J." He hugged me. "Hey, Sid. How's your ear?" I asked, still embracing him. We both let go. "Ah, it's fine." Sid smiled modestly. "It doesn't hurt unless _someone makes loud noises_." Sid snorted, eyeing Skip. I should have figured. Skip is a jerk. "Where's Avery?" I asked, referring to Sid's younger sister, one of my good friends. "Ah, she'll be here later today. Mom flipped out on her when she found out she dyed parts of her hair." Sid shrugged. I giggled. J.J. _would _dye her hair.

I reminded myself that I needed a new wetsuit, and I leaped up onto the counter. Skip smirked at me. "Skip, I need a new wetsuit." I said, resisting glaring at him. "Hah, it's one-fifty for the cheapest one. You got that much cash?" Skip slurred as he lit his cigarette. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Skip. I do." He shrugged. "Be right back." He slurred yet again, heading to the back room. I jumped off the counter and started looking at all the articles that had Skip in them, which were plastered on the wall. Sid smirked at me. "Why don't you like Skip? He's not that bad." He asked.

I arched an eyebrow at Sid. "You're not serious, are you? He's a drunk and a jerk." I snorted. Sid shrugged, "You're gonna have to like him, he's the one who coaches and runs the Zephyr skateboard team. And I know you really want in." I sighed. Skip came back out and tossed me the wetsuit, and I handed him the money.

"Nice job yesterday, love." Skip said as I re-adujusted myself on the counter, "You're pretty gnarly at surfing." I shrugged. "Thanks, Skip." He smirked at me, then Jay, Tony and Stacey came piling into the store, falling on top of each other. Skip snorted. Tony flipped out when he saw the new wheels Billy had given Skip. "Skip, c'mon, let me try 'em out!" Tony pleaded. Skip waved his hand and nodded.

**In the skatepark near Zephyr...**

"Which one of you has got bad karma?" Skip slurred, standing on top of one of the tables in the middle of the skatepark. Everyone gathered around by Skip, grabbing for the skateboard. Tony jumped up and grabbed it, jumped to the ground, and started skateboarding. Avery and Kathy Alva, Tony's sister, arrived. Avery's hair was pink in a few places, and I grinned.

As the "adults" (Skip, Billy, Chino) sat at the top, watching us skate, Jay and I were tearing up the empty pool. Avery was too, and Kathy (the non-skater) was watching her brother and her boyfriend, Stacey. Skip was watching us all closely, making sure we were qualified for his top-notch skate team.

"R.J.!" Skip called out. I stopped skateboarding and looked up at him. "Show me some of your stuff, girlie." He slurred. I nodded impatiently. I stood from the top of the pool and skated down, pulling two swerving driving turns. As I clutched the pool's edge when I went up, I came back down and did a 360_ Royal Christie. _The boys whistled and hollered. Finally, I pulled a 180 _Power Slide_ right in front of Skip, then looked up at him. I got up. He smirked at me. Everyone clapped. Jay, Tony and Stacey hugged me tight, they were like my brothers. Skip eyed me. "Where the fuck did you learn to skate like that?" He asked, smiling. I shrugged. "I kinda learned from the best," I said to him. He smiled again.

"Hey Billy man if we make a decent skateboard we could be raking in the money." Skip said quietly when he had sat back down.

"I don't make toys, bro. I'm a shaper." Billy said getting up.

"We should start to make a skateboard team, man." Skip said.

"Hey, Sid! Get out of here, ya maggot." Skip said pushing Sid away, taking the beer Sid had snatched. Skip came down and hopped on a skateboard. I took a couple shots of him rolling around, you know, artistic purposes. I started laughing when Skip, Tony and Jay were goofing with Sid. Skip stood, walking over to me.

I put the camera down as Skip walked up, taking off his black sunglasses, revealing his brown eyes, which I rarely saw. "Hey, R.J., listen, love. We're starting the skateboard team, and you've definatly got in. You're joining, right?" I shrugged, "Are Jay, Tony and Stacey on the team?" Skip nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." I nodded too. "Count me in, then."

I watched the guys fool around below me. Skip picked up Sid and was tackling him with Jay, which made me crack up. Skip started to skateboard, and he was amazing at it. He didn't miss a turn and didn't mess up.

It was getting late when Skip clapped his hands to get our attention. "Okay, ya maggots," he slurred, "I gotta close up the shop. Show's over, practice starts tomorrow at tweleve noon. Come to the shop first."


	3. Home & First Practice

Chapter Three :: Home / First Practice

I skated with the boys until I had to head up to the hill towards my house, which was overlooking the pier and the beach. But it's an incredibly small house. And I have to live with my sketchy foster mom, Veronica, and her second husband, Brian. They're in the middle of a divorce, which is just _so_ fun. Not.

I walked in, and Veronica was smoking on the couch as usual. I peered at the clock, it read 10:52 P.M. I quickly walked into the kitchen to grab some water. Veronica was only thirty-one, and was not good at parenting. Which is why I spent all my time with Jay, Tony, Stacey, Sid, Avery, Kathy and Skip--they were family. "River, where the hell have you been?" Veronica snapped, coming into the kitchen. I shrugged. "I was at Skip's. We had to practice." I said quietly.

"You were at Skip's with those thugs you call friends?" Veronica asked, taking a long drag from her cigarette. I rolled my eyes, "They're not _thugs_." I corrected her. Veronica shrugged, "Actually they are. Stacey? That kid needs a haircut. Tony, what a jerk. Jay, he acts like he's part of a gang. And Skip, he's a drunk." I glared at her. "At least they don't blow smoke in my face." I replied.

Veronica arched an eyebrow, when all of a sudden we heard a banging at the door. "Veronica, babe, lemme in!" Brian called from the other side of the door. He was obviously drunk. I was done here. I went into my trashed room and locked the door, pulling the covers over my head, trying to block everything out.

**The next day...**

I woke up the next morning completely out of it. I picked up my alarm clock. It read 5:30 A.M. The boys would be surfing at 6:00. And, school started at 9:00. Thank God there was only two more weeks left of school. But, then again, I was only a freshman. I jumped up out of bed and grabbed on my blue "The Who" shirt and my skinny jeans and blue converse. I picked up my board and jumped through the window onto the fire escape, down onto the street. I started boarding, back down to Venice Beach.

I boarded straight onto the peer, where the boys were suiting up. I grabbed my wetsuit and pulled it on. I grabbed my board and started paddling out.

I paddled out and waited for the waves. Soon a good one came up, I charged it as soon as I stood. My adrenaline got pumping, and I carved through the wave. I sat on top my board for a little. I was going to go under the boardwalk, paddling in close, I caught a wave but swerved last minute because I didn't have enough speed, and sat on my board grumbling.

I heard paddling from behind me, and before I knew it, Skip was at my side. Skip was twenty-one, but I always felt like we were the same age--but he was only four years older than me. I watched Jay, Tony, Stacey and Avery surf. "What happened out there, R.J.? It was a perfect setup." Skip asked, sitting on his board beside me. "Try it again," he said. I looked at him oddly for a moment, "Skip, I dunno--" I stuttered. "No excuses, go on." he said, slightly annoyed. I paddled out and waited for a wave. Once I saw a good one, I charged it, heading toward the boardwalk. I swerved last minute again. I paddled over to him he looked at me quizzically for a moment.

"Come on." Skip ordered, paddling over to the flat under the pier, where our camp was set up. I followed him. He climbed up, setting down his board on the ground. He looked over at me, "Set down the board." I did what I was told. "Now show me what you've been doing." Skip said, sitting down and lighting a cigarette. I stood there for a second. I leant forward slightly on the surfboard, as if an actual wave was coming at me. He nodded, taking a drag and walked over to his board. He stood on it.

"You're too far back, R.J. Lean more forward." Skip said, leaning far forward on his board. He was actually really adorable when he was serious_. Shut up, R.J. You don't mean that_. I critisized myself_. Wait, yes I do. No, yes, wait--ugh!_

"Now you do it." he said. I leaned forward, farther than wanted. He came up next to me and positioned me on the board, clutching his arms around me. I smiled a little. He made sure I wouldn't move, and stepped back to admire his work, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Perfect. Just keep it exactly like that, especially on those swerving waves. Try it out again." Skip smiled, walking out to the bone yard. I grabbed the board and went into the water. I paddled out I charged and leaned forward into the wave, just as Skip ordered. I went under the boardwalk and made it out, a perfect wave. Happily jumping off the board, I grabbed it running up into the flat. I came in smiling at Skip. He smiled back grabbing his board.

"Thanks for the help, Skip." I said happily. He looked over at me, smirking. "Can't have my best skater dead." he stated, then started paddling to charge a wave.


	4. School

* * *

Chapter Four :: School

**Under the Pier, 8:30 A.M.**

Tony, Avery, Stacey, Sid, Jay and I all struggled to get our school clothes on over our bathing suits under the pier. Tony fell back twice, once in the water. Jay started cracking up. I grabbed Stacey's wrist to check the time while he struggled to put on his shorts and he stumbled. "Ah, shit! It's already eight thirty." Jay laughed. "I'm starting not to care about school anymore." Avery glowered at him. "Not that you _ever _did, Jay." She laughed. Jay shrugged and grinned innocently. "That's true."

We were all ready. Skip told us to leave our surf boards under the pier, and that we would be back later in the afternoon after school. Skip agreed to drive us to school, he had to drive in that direction anyway to pick up new wheels for his skateboard at Billy's. I jumped into the passenger seat next to Skip. My "The Who" shirt surprisingly only had gotten a little wet from Stacey splashing me from water. Everyone barely fit in the back. I held my skateboard in my hands tightly.

"Alright, listen. All of you have practice after school, got it?" Skip ordered. "And be there on time at Zephyr, or you'll get thrown off the team."

Jay smiled widely at Skip. "Hey, uh, Skip. Can you maybe, you know, pick us up?"

Skip rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses, I could tell. He smirked at Jay. "Are you really that lazy?"

"Yes." Jay, Stacey, Tony and Sid answered. Avery and I rolled our eyes.

"Fine. I swear to God, if you aren't our right away, I'm leaving without you, you little lazy assholes." Skip slurred jokingly.

"Thanks, Skip, later!" Jay jumped out as we were about a block away from our junky school.

"Yeah, thanks, man!" Tony yelled, and so did Skip, Avery and me.

**In the hallway...**

Sid and Avery were in honors classes, and were way smarter than Tony, Jay, Stacey and me, so they spilt away from us for the rest of the day. The rest of us were in the lowest level classes, and we really didn't care about our schoolwork - and all the teachers hated us. Thank God I had all my classes with Jay and Tony and Stacey.

"Wooooh!" Jay and Tony yelled together, as all four of us skateboarded through the hallway. Stacey and I kept up together, and smirked at each other as Jay and Tony did all their moves while people dodged out of the way, yelling, "watch it!" and "hey!".

As we got ready for our first class, me and Jay's (insert sarcasm) _favorite_ class, math. Ugh. We were all terrible at it, except Tony. Stacey usually bangs his head on the desk if he doesn't get it, and we all just sit there, laughing hysterically. At school, I'm one of the prettiest in the freshmen class, with long blonde hair and green eyes, but I hate all the girls. Talk about bitchy drama queens. I don't need them at all. I'd been invited to their little "clique" multiple times, but I always ignore their invite. They're all preppy and, "OMG I broke a nail!" like. I cannot stand it. So I sit with Sid, Avery, Stacey, Jay and Tony and Kathy, Tony's sister, all lunch. They're like my family.

**In math class...**

"Alright, class," Ms. Swift, our insanely mean math teacher, said, "I'm passing back your tests from last week." She glared at me for a moment and Jay laughed. I knuckle-punched him in his right arm and he stopped laughing, and instead starting caressing his arm and say, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I giggled to myself.

Ms. Swift practically smacked my test on my desk. Of course, there was a huge red "F" circled. No surprise. I looked over at Stacey, who held up his paper to show the three of us. He got a "D", but he was stilled pissed off. Tony got a "C", and Jay got an "F", like me. Jay just laughed. I shrugged, and I didn't really care. I hated math.

"Mr. Adams," Ms. Swift said impatiently as Jay chewed on his pen, "Solve the inequality on the board." Jay looked up lazily, drooling, and Tony and Stacey and I laughed quietly. "Huh?" Ms. Swift rolled her eyes. "Miss Whitlock, how about you? Because _apparently_ you think this is _hysterical_, it must be _very_ easy for you to solve." I rolled my eyes. Tony sneezed, hiding his laughter. I glared at him playfully as I made my way up to the board.

**332.5 + 203.98 = 65x**

I glared at my teacher. Of course, I got the problem wrong. But who the fuck cares anyway?

**At lunch...**

"Jay, that's disgusting!" Avery, Kathy and I yelled as Jay ate three poptarts - whole. We all cracked up. Tony started throwing goldfish and catching them in his mouth. Sid was chugging water, and Stacey was skateboarding near our table. I was sipping some water, watching the boys act like the three idiots that I loved. Suddenly, Riley, my ex-boyfriend, came to our table. The guys hated him so much it wasn't even funny. They all glared at Riley. "Hey, R.J." Riley said quietly, "Can we talk a second?" Jay glared nastily at him. I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

* * *


	5. The Fight

* * *

Chapter Five :: The Fight

**In the cafeteria...**

"R.J., get back together with me." Riley smirked. I didn't like the way he said it. It was full of venom and was stern, like he ordered me to go back out with him. And I didn't want to, anyway. "What? No!" I replied, looking at him like he was stupid...which he was. He had practically beaten me the last time we went out, multiple times. And Jay, Stacey and Tony knew that. That's why they hate him so much. They're very protective of me.

"What do you mean, _no_? You'll get back with me, you stupid whore." Riley spat. Hm--that's the second time this week I've been called a whore. I arched my eyebrows in surprise, and glowered at him. "What the fuck did you just call me?" I said, embarassed. Riley was angry, now. "I called you a whore. Got a problem with it, you little bitch?" He challenged, and pushed me agressively. Jay, Tony, and Stacey, of course, saw this and ran over. Jay jumped over a chair, carrying his skateboard, and whacked Riley, a _very_ jacked-up soccer player, in the stomach. Stacey asked if I was okay, and told me to go back and don't step closer to the fight.

"The _fuck_! You think you can just take advantage of her like that? Huh, you stupid preppy?" Jay challenged, throughing his skateboard to the side, walking up, intimidating Riley, who was still recovering from the sudden skateboard to his stomach. Tony had already lost his short temper and punched Riley square in the face. Riley's two other soccer-jock friends came over, and soon enough, there was a huge brawl. More people had joined. Suddenly, the crowd broke into a circle. In the middle were Jay and Riley, and they fought very hard. Of course our principal, Mr. Brody, came in...

He took Jay and Riley and forcefully seperated the two. "You punks. Show some respect. Who do you think you are, fighting like this?" Mr. Brody yelled at them. Jay had a black eye, but Riley had far worse--two bruises on his cheek, a bleeding lip, and a bloody nose. "Mr. Adams, care to tell me what the hell you two were doing?" Brody snarled at them.

"Sorry, sir," Jay said ridgedly, not even looking at Brody, "But he was abusing a girl." Brody looked at Riley, who was naturally good-looking, but the bloody nose and lip didn't show it. "To my office--both of you. Everyone else, as you were." All three of them left the cafeteria.

Sid coughed, shifting uncomfortably. "That was like watching UFC Wrestling." Tony and Stacey smirked. I sighed, sitting next to Kathy and Stacey. "Riley's such an ass." I spat.

**After school, in the parking lot...**

"Ugh! Where the hell is Jay?" I asked, as all four of us looked around. Jay, who had gotten into the huge fight earlier with Riley, hadn't gone to the last class of the day, which was gym. And Jay was actually good at it...so Tony, Stacey, Sid and I were all surprised that he didn't show up for class. Plus, Skip would be coming any second now, to take us to the shop, where we'd meet up with the rest of our team.

"I don't know. You think he got suspended or something?" Sid asked. "And not show up for the rest of the day, and not tell us? I don't know...we would've seen Mrs. Adams picking him up, though..." I said, contemplating. Without warning, Jay rapidly whizzed right toward us and jumped on me. I laughed and so did everyone else.

"Well, what happened?" Tony asked, "Did you get a detention?"

"Ha, yeah. Two. But that's alright, compared to what Riley's getting." Jay grinned mischievously. I smirked at him. "What's he getting?"

Jay shrugged, "He got a suspension of a week. Plus a day of detention."

Skip's car pulled up, and we all jumped in. I slid right next to Skip, purposley nudging him as I came in, then grinned. He smirked at me. He didn't have his black sunglasses on, and blond his hair was tied back. He wore a dark blue surfing shirt...that was my favorite look on him.

Then Jay yelled out his fantastic news of the fight, and he talked a mile a minute.

"OhmyGodSkipyoushouldhavebeenthereIsluggedthiskidinthefaceitwashysterical!" Jay practically screamed.

"You sound more drunk than me," Skip laughed, "Speak slower, man."

"Fine. So there's this kid, and he was pushing R.J. around, and called her a whore, then me and Jay and Stace all shoved him, then I whacked him with my skateboard, _then_ I gave him a bloody nose and bloody lip...I practically slit it open!" Jay said triumphantly.

Skip furrowed his eyebrows, then grinned at Jay from the mirror, "Nice, man. How bad was the fight?"

"AWESOME." Stacey and Tony and Sid chirped in. I rolled my eyes, clutching my board in my lap.

The boys were busy discussing the "awesome" fight, and Skip and I sat in the front, silently_. 20th Century Boy_ by T. Rex was blaring in the car, but I could definatly hear Skip.

"Why did some random asshole call you a whore?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I told you about him before. Riley Shumway. He's like kid that slapped me across the face, like, four months ago. You threatened to beat the shit out of him, remember?"

Skip looked at me, in almost a dominant way, "I don't want some stupid dick calling you that, or touching you for that matter, alright? Please be careful."

I smiled. Skip was being protective of me.


	6. THE Zephyr Skate Team

Chapter Six :: THE Zephyr Skate Team

**Zephyr Skate Shop...**

Skip pulled up to his shop, where about six or seven others of our team waited. Jay, Stacey, Sid and Tony all jumped out of the car while it was still in motion. Skip yelled after them, gave up and laughed and muttered, "little fags." I smiled at him. "So, is Stacey getting one?" I arched my eyebrow at Skip. He shrugged. "The kid isn't like us, R.J. I mean, how many sixteen year old surfers wear a watch?" He slurred. I shrugged, as both of us shut the car doors and skated into Zephyr.

Skip called attention as I stood next to him, and the over-crowded shop listened. "Hey, listen, when you're riding for one....of these shops around town... Yeah?" Skip slurred.

"You mean a little faggot shop?" Jay chirped in.

"You can have off days." Tony protested.

"You have an off day riding for this shop, it's treason." Skip said sternly, "Yeah, you got to approach every day like it's your last. All right?"

"Yep." Everyone seemed to say at once.

"Anyone got a problem with that?" Skip challenged.

A chorus of eager "no!" came through the room all at once.

Skip nodded and started throwing shirts at everyone.

"Stecyk? Wentzle...Jay. Biniak..." Skip muttered as he threw them. The guys all scrambled to see each other's shirts.

"T.A., Red Dog, Baby Sid..." He continued. He smirked at me, revealing a shirt, "And of course, R.J."

I grinned at him and hugged him. "Thanks, Skip." He grinned, about to say something, when all the guys tackled him, thanking him.

"Wear them with pride, man." Skip laughed, still slurring.

"Or we'll rip them off your bony backs, you understand?" Chino threatened.

Everyone was talking excitedly.

"Alright, alright." Skip said, and everyone's talking stopped. "Now, has everyone seen this?" He held up a wrinkled paper.

"Skateboard competition." Tony announced.

"You can't even read." Jay protested jokingly.

"You have one month to prepare." Skip said. "And we're gonna have training starting every day, all right? We gotta get serious here. We have to..."

"...because there are gonna be hundreds of skaters from all over..." Chino explained.

"...and we need to shut them down." Skip finished.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Montoya, come on. We got you guys some gifts. I don't know why." Skip grinned mischievously.

"Yeah!" A couple of the guys shouted.

Skateboards were being given out, new ones, with ZEPHYR labeled across the bottom deck.

"Insane!" The guys exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks, Skip!" Everyone shouted.

"Let's go!" Tony yelled.

"Hey, Skip, you got one for Stacy, right?" Jay murmured to him. Stacey had left early, and he hadn't gotten one.

Skip shrugged.

"Come on, Jay!" Sid yelled. The guys were already starting to go outside to try out the new boards.

"All right. Let's go." Jay said, grabbing my arm. "Aren't you coming, R.J.?"

I saw Skip's face, and he mouthed, "Don't go." and had a huge smirk on his face.

"I'm good, Jay. Maybe I'll catch up with you guys." I grinned.

"Alright. See ya." Jay said and jumped onto his board, and skated off.

"Hey! I'm not bailing your asses out of jail!" Skip called after the guys.

A huge, loud _BANG!_ was heard. Yelling was, too, and hysterical laughter, and Skip and I laughed hysterically when we heard a police officer.

"Oh, shit. Get the gate. Get the gate!" Skip said, and Billy, him and Staceyk all helped close it.

"Hey! Hey! Get back here!" We heard a cop yell.

"Close the door. Come on. Quick!" Skip laughed.

I grinned at him, and he grinned back.


	7. I'd Never Leave You

**Note! **First off, I'd like to thank all of you who have been faithfully reading "Summer Never Ends" and reviewing and putting it on your Story Alert. I watched Lords of Dogtown (for the 6th time, lol) about an hour ago, just to get motivated. I want you guys to know I'll be changing it around a bit, cause I always get really sad when the Z-Boys leave Skip, you know? So, I think I'll be switching some stuff around, to make sure it's not depressing :)

**By the Way**: This chapter is a bit more sad, or, emotional. Next chapter will be more fun and positive!

**P.S.** I'll be making a "Summer Never Ends - Lords of Dogtown" fanfiction trailer on YouTube. I'll make it then post it in the next chapter, or the chapter after that.

Thanks again for faithful readers and reviewers! _**Please read and review!**_

* * *

Chapter Seven :: I'd Never Leave You

**At Zephyr...**

Skip and I laughed hysterically. The boys all came retreating back, begging to open the gate. I smirked at Skip and slung open the gate that blocked the door. The boys came pouring in, all yelling and Skip playfully how they "almost got arrested". Everyone cracked up when Jay smiled and said he'd almost clipped the cop as he rode by him. I noticed it was getting later into the day, and I suddenly had the serge to surf down at Venice Beach. After everything had calmed down, and the guys were all chilling and talking about the competition that was soon approaching.

I was sitting on the counter, Skip standing next to me. His elbow was on my leg, and I swayed my converse back and forth. "Hey, Skip. Do you mind if we go down to Venice Beach and maybe tear up waves? You know, maybe practice a little bit?" Skip smirked at me. "Yeh. I'll grab the car, you get the guys." I nodded, jumping down from the counter. The guys all looked at me as I yelled at them to pay attention.

"If you guys wanna come tear up some waves, jump in Skip's car, cause we're leaving." I announced, and everyone practically killed each other by running out the door. I rolled my eyes and jogged out the door. I opened the passenger door, and Skip patted the seat next top him. I grinned and flung myself into the car, the guys all singing and banging their heads to "Back in Black".

**Venice Beach...**

I practically sprang from Skip's car. All the guys came piling out, all of them laughing and yelling, "Thanks for the ride, Skip!" as they ran towards the beach. I smiled. Skip and I walked together, about the competition mostly. We were actually walking slowly. Skip was so much more taller than me, I noticed. I kind of smiled at that. He wore no shirt withhissurfer necklace, his black sunglasses, and his hair pulled back. My favorite look for him. Skip cleared his throat. "You know, R.J., I kinda wanna talk to you about something." He said, no longer slurring. He was completely serious, and it almost worried me. For some reason, I felt a lump in my throat. I looked at him cautiously. He smiled at me, and pulled me closer to him. I linked my arm with his.

"Listen, River." Skip said, using my real name. I was surprised he used my proper name, he'd only used it once before in the time I'd known him, and I always felt like I'd need to pay strict attention when he used it, he sounded so stern.

"You guys are good--really good. And I don't know if bigger and better sponsors are going to try to pick you up once you start competing. I can't control it, and I may not be able to give you the money that you really want, or deserve for that matter. Just know that I'll always be glad to sponsor you guys, and I don't want to leave any of you." Skip said, looking down at the sand as we walked.

I'd never seen Skip like this, ever. He was always the semi-drunk bad-ass surfer-skateboarder in my eyes, and everyone elses. It hurt me to know that Skip thought we'd leave him, and it almost killed me. I hugged him from the side.

"Skip...Skip, don't ever, ever--think that. Leave you? For who? For what? Money? Money means absolutely nothing, Skip. I'd _never _leave you. We're a team--a family, and you don't _leave _family, right?" I said to him as I leaned my head on his shoulder as we continued to walk. Skip didn't answer for a moment. He reached over and tousled my hair, and sighed. "I guess you're right, R.J. But just keep it in mind." Skip murmured.

I bit my lip, almost ready to burst into tears, thinking about all of us -- Skip, Stacey, Jay, Tony, Sid, Stecyk, Wentzle, Kathy and Avery -- splitting up, not being a family anymore.

**What would happen then?**

* * *

"It's sad when people you know become people you _knew_, when you can walk past someone like they were _never_ a big part of your life, how you used to be able to talk for hours, and hang out together. And now you can barely even _look_ at them."

_It's sad how things change_.


	8. Bonfire on the Beach

**Skip and River's Playlist** : .com/playlist/16730679051

Thanks once again to my wonderful and faithful reviewers and readers! Just reminding you, don't expect River and the guys to run off on Skip, but expect a twist! **READ & REVIEW**!

* * *

Chapter Eight :: Bonfire on the Beach

**Venice Beach, 7:40 P.M.**

I blocked out the horrible thoughts of letting fame and fortune overtake the team, my family. Skip and I continued to walk until finally we got to everyone - Skip, Stacey, Jay, Tony, Sid, Stecyk, Wentzle, Kathy, Avery, Billy and Chino. Jay and Sid were already in the water. Chino's van was on the beach, and camp was all set up, a fire pit set up and ready to be lit. A radio was playing "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynryd really loudly. The swells were amazing, and the sun was a bit above the horizon, but the sun would set within three hours at least--it truly felt like a summer night.

I grabbed my board out of Chino's van. Skip grabbed his, too. I wore a white, two-piece bikini, which I normally never did. I thought it was a little too girly, but whatever--the water was too warm tonight for a wetsuit. None of the guys wore a wetsuit, just normal bathing suits. I shrugged and went into the water, not too far out. I sat on my board next to Stacey, Tony and Jay. I waited a bit until a huge wave came. I looked at it, and as it came closer, it intimidated me. I bobbed up and down on my board, watching it approach. "Charge it, R.J.!" Chino and Skip yelled. The boys said a chorus of "yeah" and "go, R.J.!" I shrugged and charged it, and without much success. I thought I had it, but kind of messed up my footing at the end.

I resurfaced, much with Skip's help of pulling me up on his board so I was facing him. I looked at him expectantly, my eyes curious. He grinned. "Stacey's getting you're board." I layed back over the water, then came back up, groaning. "How bad did I mess up that wave?" Skip gave me a weak smile, "Eh, it wasn't _too_ bad, I guess. You messed up your footing a little bit..." I sighed heavily. Skip patted me on the back, "It's all good, R.J. Just fix your back foot and shift your weight more forward."

I shrugged, frowning. "I guess I should try that. Wait, where's my board?"

Skip shrugged. "Tony was going to go get it."

Jay and Stacey came in from nowhere and tackled me, right off of Skip's board. We were all hysterically laughing. The water was fairly deep, at least seventeen feet deep, and I didn't know until I tried to stand up. I yelped, jumping into Skip, who successfully caught me. The guys cracked up again, and I glared at them playfully. I didn't realize, but my arms were clinged around Skip's neck, and he was holding me up. I ignored it, kind of amused, and stared down all the guys. "You guys scared the shit out of me!" I laughed half-heartedly. Jay was still laughing. I gave him a dirty look and reached out from Skip's hold on me, but still in his grasp, and kicked Jay lightly, and he, still laughing, fell into the water backward. He scrambled up, water all in his mouth. Of course, being the idiot he is, spit it at Stacey. Stacey was now cracking up and they started spitting at each other with sea water. Skip and I watched, incredibly amused.

After about two minutes of the guys acting like cocky water fountains and spitting salt water at each other, Tony came over with my board, with Sid, and they were looking at Jay and Stacey, then to Skip and I, confused. Skip and I just laughed. Jay and Stacey finally realized the guys were there, and they stopped, looking innocent. Tony and Sid looked at them, holding back laughs, and announced, "Alright, Chino says the bonfire's all set, Skip."

**Later, on the beach, by the bonfire...**

"Jay, that's disgusting!" I laughed, watching Jay shoving a hot dog down his throat. Him and Tony were having a contest as to who could swallow it the fastest. Everyone was either laying or sitting around the huge bonfire, either on a piece of driftwood or on the seven huge beach towels all connected to each other. Jay and Tony were sitting on a huge piece of driftwood to serve as a seat, as were Kathy and Avery, who were giggling hysterically as the boys shoved the hot dogs down their throats.

I layed on my side, my elbow propping my head up to watch the guys, on a beach towel. Skip laid right next to me, and Sid and Stacey and Chino were all on other logs and towels or on the sand. Skip lit his cigarette and took a drag. He smirked at the guys as they chugged the food, as everyone was eithering cheering for Jay or Tony.

"Ugh. What time is it?" I asked Skip, rolling over to face him. He looked at me curiously, smirking smugly. "I don't know. Ask Stacey. He always wears that stupid watch around his wrist." I smiled and rolled my eyes. I looked at Stacey. "Hey, Stacey, what time is it?" I called. Stacey looked down at his watch, "It's almost ten." I rolled over, sighing heavily and laid down, looking up at the sky. It was fully dark out now, and the bonfire lit everything up. Skip now looked down at me, his head resting on his hand, his elbow keeping him up. "What?"I shut my eyes, but talked anyway, "I don't want to go back home. I hate my stupid foster parents."

Skip smiled at me. "Then don't go home. Stay here with us."


	9. Confrontation

New chapter! Hope you all enjoy! BTW, I'd like to make a huge and thankful shout-out to Jesse-Renee, Ms. Lori Reznor, xxkpxx and madelineex3 for their wonderful, encouraging words!

By the way, Jesse-Renee, I don't plan on baling out on "Summer Never Ends", I love writing it! Thanks again! :)

**Read & Review! :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine :: Confrontation

**On Venice Beach, by the bonfire...**

I opened my eyes and smiled at Skip. He smiled back. "I will. Hopefully Veronica won't care that I'm gone," I said, adujusting myself so that I was leaning against Skip, because he gestured me to do so. He tousled my hair. "It doesn't matter what she thinks, R.J. Ignore it, just chill." He murmured. I nodded. Jay finally won the stuffing-your-face hot dog eating contest. Everyone cheered, and Tony stuffed a hot dog in Jay's mouth playfully, as Jay wasn't expecting it. He practically choked from laughing and eating at the same time. Skip took a drag from his cigarette. "Sweet Child O Mine" by Guns N Roses was blaring in the background.

_"...And she's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by..."_

I was so satisfied, staying here with the people in my life I was closest to. It felt amazing.

**The Next Day...**

After everyone had woken up, we surfed for a little while. Skip had to give me a few pointers about shifting my legs again, and, sadly, Jay's board got crushed by a wave. After that, Skip and Chino and Billy headed back to Zephyr, and reminded us that we'd have practice later that night around five o'clock. Stacey, Jay, Tony, Sid, Stecyk, Wentzle, Avery and the rest of the team skated around.

"Fuck. Veronica's gonna kill me." I sighed as I skated smoothy.

The sun was really bright, and it was really hot out. We all skated through downtown, right by the pier. There was a lot of people out and about, and we skated through crowds, with people yelling at us to move. We all laughed and gave them dirty looks. "Renegade" by Styx was blaring out of someone's car, and it was awesome skating to it.

_"...the jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
The judge will have revenge today  
On the wanted man..."_

"So what? She's such a bitch. Hell, she doesn't even care about you, Riv." Jay said as we swerved into me, Jay and Tony's neighborhood.

Tony, Stacey and Sid nodded.

"She's always bitching at you and saying bad stuff about you. Forget her. She's not even you're real mother," Tony reminded me.

I sighed. "Come in with me, or she'll kill me."

The guys all agreed to go in with me, along with Avery.

I jumped up onto the bnack porch stairs, jumped through the fire escape and into my house, getting ready to get screamed at.


	10. Never Shout Never

New chapterr! **Read and review**, pleasee!

* * *

Chapter Ten :: Never Shout Never

"Holy crap, R.J., do you even clean your room?" Stacey laughed and Avery looked around at my room, worriedly looking at the open snake cage in the corner of my room. I laughed along with Stacey, my room was horribly dirty.

Clothes were thrown everywhere, three pairs of converse were across my floor, a beer was on my desk, and my AC/DC t-shirt was on my bedside lamp. Jay smirked as he made his way around. "I don't clean my room either. It's worse than this, so don't feel bad," He said, winking at me. I smiled at him.

I attempted to jump over everything and finally got to the bedroom door, carrying my skateboard. Veronica would yell at me, no doubt about it. So I braced myself. Everyone followed behind me.

My house was trashed as well as my room, but it didn't surprise anyone. Veronica and Brian had barely any money, and weren't smart enough to at least attempt to clean up the house. I sighed as I ran down the stairs. Jay, of course, had to be a show-off as usual and grind on his skateboard down the banister.

I went into the kitchen and saw Veronica leaning against the counter, facing me. She looked exhausted and angry at the same time. Thank God the guys and Avery weren't in the kitchen with me--I was about to get screamed at.

"I'm sorry, but where the _fuck_ have you been?" She hissed at me.

"Look, Veronica, I can--" I stuttered.

"You can explain? You think you can explain? You are so frikin' ignorant, River. Do you know that? You leave for a whole day and you don't even fucking tell me where you are?" She barked at me.

"I was with Jay, Stacey, Tony and Skip, alright? It's better than being in this hell-hole!" My voice was rising.

"Oh, Jay and Tony and Stacey and Skip! That's just great! You're practically living with those fucking low-life's." Veronica yelled, incredibly sarcastic.

"YOUR THE LOW-LIFE!" I yelled back, "You smoke constantly, you bitch at me twenty-four seven, you don't even attempt to clean you're own house, and you're in the middle of a divorce of your second husband, who probably hasn't been sober one day in his life!"

She gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen her give, and said, "Alright. You're out of here. Pack your shit, 'cause your not living here anymore."

I glared at her. "Fine with me! Have a nice life with your drunken, man-whore of a husband!" And I ran up the stairs, back into my room.

I was cursing up the staircase to myself. Where the hell would I stay? I definatly did not want to stay here any longer.

***

"Fuck, what was all that yelling about, R.J.?" Tony asked as I entered back into my room. I sighed, and sat down on the bed next to him. Jay was holding my snake, and Avery was looking at it fearfully. Sid was sitting on the ground with Stacey.

"Veronica is throwing me out." I said.

"No, she can't throw you out!" Jay said.

I shrugged. "I guess she can. And it doesn't matter, I want to leave."

"Where are you going to live?" Avery asked worriedly.

"I don't know." I sighed.


	11. Skip & River witha Chance of Awkwardness

Here you are! New chapter! Cute kind of chapter, I guess. Thanks again to all faithful readers and reviewers. New chapters to come will be quite interesting!! :) **Please READ & REVIEW!!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven :: Skip & River with a Chance of Awkwardness

"You have to know where you're going to live. C'mon, R.J. You can't just live on the fucking street!" Stacey protested, "You have to stay somewhere. It's getting late." I bit my lip, "Well, I don't know. I don't want to think about it, either. Let's just head down to Skip's for practice, alright?" I said, taking off my Styx t-shirt.

Jay eyed me up. I glared at him as I quickly replaced it with my Andy Warhol Marilyn Monroe tight t-shirt. I grabbed my Zephyr board and all of us boarded out off the connecting boathouse roof. I successfully landed, as did Tony, but Jay and Stacey swiveled a little bit at the end. Avery and Sid, who looked alike so much they could be twins (but Sid was older than her by a year) trailed behind us, and Jay and Stacey behind them.

The sun was still hazy in the summer night sky. People were out, the pier really busy. The lights from the amusement park on the pier reflected off the ocean, and the noises from it loud. We all whizzed right past the boardwalk on our skateboards, hurriedly trying to get to Skip's. I knew Skip might be testy with me tonight, because we'd be late and it's basically my fault. Er, scratch that--Veronica's fault. I did a couple of turns and grinds on the sidewalk as we rode. Zephyr was in sight, and I hoped Skip wouldn't throw us six off the team, just because we were ten minutes late.

I kicked up my skateboard as we entered Skip's shop. He was in the middle of a speech with the rest of the nine members of our skateboard team. Skip eyed me from behind his black Ray-Bans, then tilted them a bit forward so I saw his deep, brown eyes. He always did that if he was angry or trying to be intimidating towards me, and one hundred percent of the time, he succeeded.

I bit my lip, and sat down with the rest of us who had just came pouring into Zephyr. I regretted being late after all. Not only had I just been screamed at by my ex-foster mother, thrown out of my house, but now I would be yelled at by Skip. To tell the truth, I had no idea what Skip thought of me as. A friend? A team member? A good skater? Was that it? Or was there more to what I was to him...that's what I hoped.

"Now that all our little hoodlums are finally here, maybe I can stop blabbering away and we can finally go skate." Skip slurred, but he sounded impatient.

There was a chorus of "yeah!" and "wooooo!"

I rolled my eyes. All the guys exited the shop, skating off towards the back, where Skip always practiced by himself. Lately, though, I had been keeping Skip company while he practiced. He'd even asked me if his swerving turns looked okay, or if his footing was off in any way. Which surprised me, because Skip normally didn't want anyone interfering with his practice, let alone instructing him how to skate. After all, he was Skip Engblom, a famous skater in Dogtown, well, in California itself. He didn't need some seventeen-year-old skater girl's approval. But what I loved is that he asked for it anyway.

I saw Jay and Tony talking to Skip, then looking at me. Shit, what the hell were they talking about?

I attempted to creep away slowly, out of Skip's clutches (yes I'm trying to make this sounded dramatized), when I felt a muscular arm wrap around my shoulders, and the smell of cigarette smoke and good-smelling cologne drift around me.

"River, River, River. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Trying to escape from being lectured." Skip's slurring but masculine voice taunted me, a bit muffled from the cigarette hanging out the right side of his mouth.

I grabbed onto his hand playfully that rest around my shoulder, then looked up at him innocently (and I was anything but innocent), "Failed attempt?"

Skip grinned, "You got that right, girlie." He walked with one arm around me, the other arm holding his amazing, new skateboard as we walked. The rest of the guys were up ahead with Chino and Billy.

I groaned. Skip smiled, tousled my hair lightly, but then was completely serious. "River-Jill, you know that practice starts exactly when scheduled."

I blushed. Of course, Skip would use my _full_ name. He did that only when he was really, really frustrated. I thought him calling me just plain "River" was abnormal. "I know, Skip. I'm really sorry. By the way, if you had a real name other than Skip, expect that I'd call you that right about now, for revenge." I smirked at him.

He grinned slightly. "Revenge. Hah. One more question, though," Skip asked hesitantly, almost biting his lip.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Eh, is it, uh, true that your...um--foster parent or whatever--kicked you out?" Skip said uncomfortably.

I nodded slowly. "Couple of hours ago. Let me guess, the guys told you, right?"

Skip nodded also.

"Ugh...I hate them sometimes." I replied, feeling a little awkward.

"You know, the guys are crashing here tonight, cause they were orginally going to stay at Jay's, but he can't. If you want to crash here, you can, I mean, I don't want you wandering around, but, you know..." Skip said awkwardly, almost as if he was nervous.

I smiled at him, really excited. "Thanks, Skip! That would be great. I could really use a place to stay, you know? I thought orginally I was going to live under a bridge tonight or something."

Skip pulled me closer, then laughed at my quick-talking. "You can stay as long as it takes, I have a lot of space. I just don't want you under a bridge."

I laughed at what he said.

**Tonight would be interesting.**


	12. When Skip Met River

**New chapter**! Yay! Focuses on a little flashback between Skip and RJ...I have to give credit to the movie Factory Girl, for the name of the chapter is derived from it, it's actually supposed to be "When Andy Met Edie," for Andy Warhol and Edie Sedgewick, but I changed it to "When Skip Met River", due to the flashback between the two. So I give credit there :)

Please **read and review**! :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve :: When Skip Met River

**Skate Practice in the Back of Zephyr, 6:45 P.M.**

"Nice, TA! Nice." Skip said as Tony finished an amazing sharp-turn after jumping off the rail. Everyone was practicing, all eighteen of us, including Skip, Billy and Chino. Right now, Sid was helping me on my "Royal Christie" trick for the competition, which approached in just a short week. In the back of my mind, though, the competition wasn't what was worrying me. Now, I wanted to know. What was I to Skip? Just a friend? But he treated me more like he "liked" me, than just as a friend. Then again, he's Skip Engblom. You never know what he's thinking. Maybe tonight could shed some light on my haunting questions.

Sid left me to talk to Jay, so I practiced the Royal Christie by myself. Of course, the move is very hard to accomplish. Which annoys the shit out of me. I turned my heel the wrong way and was about to fall, when someone caught me. I looked up, and I was face-to-face with Skip. I grinned, as did he. He laughed lightly as he helped stand me up normally.

"So, the Royal Christie? I thought you had already mastered that," Skip said, schrunching his eyebrows together. He took off his sunglasses, and immediately as always, I was practically hypnotized by his deep-set brown puppy eyes.

I bit my lip and kicked up my board. "I don't know, Skip. I thought I did, but apparently not anymore. I suck--really bad."

Skip shrugged, then kicked up his board. "Here, watch, alright?"

I nodded. Skip removed the cigarette from his mouth, threw it behind his back, and put his board down. He kicked off the ground and did a few other tricks, then made the Royal Christie. Man, was he good! He perfected it, then smirked at me, satisfied and triumphant. I grinned and he boarded over to me, not stopping himself until he was right in front of me.

"Shit. How did you do that, Skip?" I questioned, still shocked that he could perfect it that well.

"I have my ways." He winked. "I'll help you, girlie. Now, uh, you're using it for the competition, right?"

"Yeah. Hopefully I can perfect it by next week," I sighed.

"You will, let's start," Skip said. For the next hour and a half, Skip taught me to do the Royal Christie. Finally, towards the end of the day, I finally re-mastered it. I was so excited, I must have thanked Skip at least five times.

It reminded me of the very first time I met Skip.

----------------------- *** [Flashback - 4 Years Ago, 1970] *** ------------------------

_**Pacific Ocean Park, 5:00 A.M.**_

_"Jay, Stacey, Tony! This is so stupid! I don't want to go surfing today. Look how choppy the waves are," I moaned. I was only fourteen, and the guys were dragging me to the freezing cold ocean at five in the morning._

_"You'll love it, River! Come on! The water's good." Jay laughed._

_"Yeah, once you get the hang of it." Stacey chirped in._

_Tony was practically dragging me, towards Pacific Ocean Park, the old broken down Amusement Park in our home, Dogtown, California. I'd lived there all my life, and I was a happy Dogtown girl. It was amazing. Sure, my foster family was horribly poor, but to have friends like this was priceless._

_The guys were all suited up in their wet suits, while I was in a two-piece bathing suit. I felt totally out-of-place._

_As we got under the pier, a tall, blond, younger surfer met up with Jay, Stacey and Tony. He was incredibly good-looking. In the water was about six or seven of his friends. The leader, the blond, puffed on a cigarette, and was the only one to come greet us._

_"Well well, boys. You showed," The blond and Jay slapped hands and smiled. "Guess you guys are ready to surf then."_

_The blond was about to say something when he turned and saw me. "Hmm...uh, Jay, what's she doing here?"_

_"That's--" Jay was about to say, but I cut him off, "River-Jill Whitlock."_

_The blond smirked. "Hmm. River...I'm Skip Engblom." He nodded his head, "Are you any good at surfing, or are you wasting my time?"_

_"She's really good, Skip. Let her show you." Tony cut in._

_So that was that. Skip agreed. As I suited up, I gestured for Jay to come closer._

_"Who the hell does Skip think he is?" I asked._

_"Whoever he wants. He's going to be owning Zephyr Skateboards next year, when he turns eighteen, and I want to be on his skate team someday. That guy is so sick at skating, you should see him." Jay replied._

_I paddled out. I got many disapproving hollers from Skip's little posse, and I ignored them._

_A huge wave came at me. My eyes widened, and I immediatley charged it. I swerved on it and hope I'd do good. I didn't fall of the board or crash, so I expected I did at least "OK"._

_As I resurfaced with my board and paddled to Jay, Stacey, Tony and Skip and his crew, I got a round of applause. My eyes widened again. Did I actually do alright?_

_Skip was at the head of the group, clapping. He smirked at me, and I smirked back._

_"So, I guess I'm not wasting your time?" I replied to him._

_He winked at me. "You got that right, RJ."_

* Back to the **Present** *

I grinned. Skip was the one who had given me the nickname R.J., and I loved it.


	13. A Clockwork Orange & Lovesick Lullabies

Back from vacation! Here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it! Almost at 30 reviews...wow! Thanks again to all you wonderful readers! This chapter focuses on some real romance with Ms. Whitlock and Mr. Engblom =)

[BTW, I'm not trying to advertise the movie, A Clockwork Orange]

Please...**READ AND REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen :: A Clockwork Orange & Lovesick Lullabies

**Zephyr Skate Shop, ****Skip's Backroom Apartment, 10:15 P.M.**

"Woo!" I heard Jay yell, and then something crash. Following that, I heard a huge amount of hysterical laughter. Then I heard Skip say, "What the fuck was that?" Jay rambled an explanation and then someone started playing _Life on Mars? _by David Bowie. I heard all of this as I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, looking at my reflection.

My long blond hair was down, very straight with my bangs pinned back. My eye makeup was smokey, and I didn't intend on taking it off. I wore a white tank top and thinner, long red tartan-patterened pajama bottoms.

I wanted to make sure I looked okay, but I gave up and roamed out of the bathroom and into the backroom, where everyone who was spending the night at Skip's was hanging out.

Skip was laying on his bed--a pull-out couch, of course--on his stomach, hugging a throw-pillow to him, his chin on it. Jay, Stacey, Tony, Sid, Avery, Wentzle, and everyone else were all in different parts of the room, all spread out.

What I found amusing was that Jay was hanging upside down from the other couch. I smiled as I saw Skip, who wore ripped jeans and a old Woodstock tee. For once he didn't have his infamous sunglasses on, and his hair was pulled back. Again, my favorite look for him.

"Finally. RJ, could you be any slower?" Jay slurred, his face turning a bright red from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Jay, could you be any stupider? You look like a strawberry," I laughed. Jay grinned and pulled himself up, his face starting to regain color. I added, "Why am I in trouble for being slow?"

"Because, RJ, we're watching..." Avery said boredly, then the guys cut in, in a spooky voice, "A Clockwork Orange!"

I arched my eyebrow at the guys. "Why are we watching that? That's rated R...used to be rated X."

"It's movie night, silly RJ!" Jay said.

Tony and Stacey chirped in, "Who cares about the ratings?!?"

I rolled my eyes, shrugging. "Alright...whatever, you can start it."

Skip grinned at me and patted the spot next to him on the pull-out couch. I bit my lip nervously and slid next to him closely, and we both put our chins on the pillow. I looked at Skip suspiciously.

"I'm not one for scary movies," I warned him.

He smirked at me. "Why's that, RJ?"

I shrugged. "They creep me out. So don't be surprised if I scream at random points,"

Skip laughed lightheartedly. "It's alright. I won't."

I grinned, but then noticed how close Skip and I were. Not physically speaking, but mentally. I'd known him for so long, and we knew each other like we lived together. And I had a feeling that the guys were starting to notice how close we were.

As the movie started, it got weirder and weirder. Some girls got raped, people made out, horrible violence occured, some British kid killed someone with a giant dildo. We all had wide eyes as we watched.

At really violent parts, I buried my face into Skip's shoulder. He put his arm around me, and I just hid myself. After the movie, the guys were really excited, for some odd reason. They thought it was "the best movie ever". To me, I thought it was the weirdiest movie ever.

We all were extremely tired, and everyone fell asleep were the where, which made me uncomfortable, seeing as I was next to Skip...on a bed. We looked at each other and both of us shrugged, and Skip yanked off his Woodstock shirt and fell back, getting ready to sleep. Skip put his arm around me, inviting me to be comfortable. I was attempting to sleep, dispite the awkward, yet funny situation I was in.

**Zephyr Skate Shop, 6:12 A.M.**

I yawned. I was the first one awake, surprisingly. In my sleep, I'd put my head on Skip's chest. Embarassing much? I yanked it off him, glad he and everyone else was still asleep, no one to see that we'd slept together--er, in the same bed. Yeah, that sounds better. I was incredibly angry as I realized that I had school. It was the last week and a half of school before the summer vacation official started. Skip would have to drive me to school, along with Avery and the guys.


	14. Skip Says I'm a Problem Child

Wow...31 reviews! Thanks, you guys! New chapter--hope you guys like it! / **Read and Review!!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen :: Skip Says I'm a Problem Child

**Zephyr Skate Shop, 7:16 A.M.**

Everyone was soon up and awake. I changed into a black Rolling Stones shirt and yellow skinny jeans with black converse. My black nailpolish was chipping, and it was starting to annoy me. I grabbed my board from the front of the shop. All the guys were in the car already, and Skip was waiting for me. The guys and Avery were beeping the horn impatiently. Today we had our math final, and if we didn't want to go to summer school, we'd have to pass. In order to pass, we'd need to be there on time. And I was making everyone late.

"C'mon, RJ, let's go!" I heard Tony yell from outside.

"Give me a sec!" I yelled back as I grabbed my bottle of water and cranked it open, grabbed a Tylenol from my bag and swallowed it with the water.

Skip arched an eyebrow at me curiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't ask, or I'll start PMSing at you."

Skip laughed, then slurred, "Whatever you say, girlie."

***

I jumped in the passenger seat. The car was so overcrowded it wasn't even funny.

Jay started obnoxiously singing _Come Sail Away _when it blasted on the radio. I rolled my eyes as all the guys acted as though they were absolutely drunk. I thought about the possibility to skip school today, but the finals were in my way. We pulled up at school, and all the guys sprang out of the car, yelling thanks to Skip. I smiled at him, and I was the last one in the car. "See you later at practice, Skip," I said. He smiled at me, "Alright. Good luck on the final or whatever. It's gotta be a bitch." I laughed and agreed with him.

***

**After the final, 1:45 P.M.**

"That was the most fucking hardest final I have ever taken," Jay said, his eyes wide, as he brushed his hand through his sandy blond hair. Stacey rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Tony smiled and talked about how well he thought he did. Jay, Stacey and I all stared at him. Sadly, we had English class right after the final, so my teacher, Ms. Wilmington, invited everyone in the classroom.

The entire Freshmen College-Prep class was in the classroom and there wasn't enough chairs, so I sat leaning against Jay. My teacher cleared her throat.

"As all of you are obviously aware, finals are over. So, we have one week left of school. And of course, that means that next Friday is the Freshmen prom." Ms. Wilmington announced.

Everyone talked amoungst themselves excitedly. Jay, Stacey, Tony, Sid, Avery and I groaned. I didn't want to go to the prom. Fast and slow dancing, not my thing. And I'd rather skate or chill with the guys and Avery. Or surf with Skip--yeah, that sounds good.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to prom," Tony groaned.

Stacey agreed, "Nothing's worse, man."

We all agreed on how bad the prom was. Ms. Wilmington called attention to the class again.

"Everyone is expected to come, since it is also like a class night. Tickets are ten dollars a person. Come with a date, come without a date. But you are expected to come." She said firmly.

All of us groaned. Prom? Ew.

***

**Final practice before the competition, in the skatepark near Zephyr, 3:18 P.M.**

"Yes! Finally, RJ. Perfect," Skip slurred as I showed him my Royal Christie. It was Friday, and the competition was the next day, Saturday. So all of us were skating our asses off and practicing as much as we could.

I laughed and kicked up my skateboard. "So it's good? I don't have to change anything?"

Skip shook his head, "Nothing. Keep it the way it is. It's beautiful, girlie."

I smiled, happy that Skip was happy with me, and started skating downwards into the empty pool below.

But before I could, Jay skated by me and grabbed my hand, towing me down on his skateboard with him. I giggled as we stopped.

Jay smiled and suddenly it was Tony and then Wentzle and Sid, until finally Skip stole me away from the guys.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Skip said, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Or was that a joint?

"Yeah," I said, "I'm actually pretty nervous, I mean, all those people watching me? I'll be so preoccupied and shit..."

"Don't be, RJ," Skip slurred, "Music will be playing. So just skate to that, don't focus on the people."

"What song are you using for me? I know Jay is using _Iron Man_," I said.

"Problem Child," Skip grinned.

"ACDC?" I asked.

"Yeahp." Skip replied smugly.

"So you think I'm a problem child?" I asked smugly back, and arched my eyebrow.

"I don't think you're a problem child," Skip said playfully, circling me on his skateboard, the cigarette muffling his voice a little, "I _kno_w you're a problem child."

I grinned at him, "Gee, thank you, truly."

"No problem. Anything for you, girlie," he replied, circling me one more time. He grabbed me by the hips, still riding on his board, and I laughed. I took off his black sunglasses and put them on myself. He laughed, "All you need is a joint and I'd swear you stole my identity."

I giggled as I pulled the cigarette from his mouth and put it in mine, which I'd done countless times before, "How about now?"

Skip tousled my hair and smirked. "Yeah, that's about right."


	15. Remove Your Shirt, Please

Hey you guys! Hopefully you are still liking "_Summer Never Ends_". So if you guys still like it, please let me know! Reviews are important to me, and it determines (in my opinion) if the readers are liking the story or not. But anyways, please enjoy the new, extra-long chapter! :)

Please...**READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen :: Skip, Remove Your Shirt...Please

I had finally sorted out things with Veronica. I was able to stay in my room, but she wanted nothing to do with me. It didn't matter, though, because if I needed anything I could ask Skip or one of the guys. I woke up the next day, my legs aching, no help from all the skating practice Skip made us do, and going to bed at twelve and waking up at three in the morning surely doesn't help either. I rolled over, fell of my bed on purpose, and over-exaggeratedly yawned. I crawled, too lazy and tired to get up, towards my Zephyr Skate & Surf Shop shirt, which had a two rips on the front, and my short, lighter jean shorts, which had rips all over them. I pulled on a pink and grey bra, stumbling over I was so tired. I applied some mascara and a little black eyeliner. My hair was straight with my bangs pulled back. I pulled on my purple converse. Grabbing my board, I boarded out the fire escape onto the rooftop of the boathouse and onto the pavement, and made my way towards Zephyr.

Boarding over to the shop, I saw everyone waiting there, leaning on Skip and Stacyk's cars. I boarded over and couple of the guys whistled, Jay smirked.

"Whoa, RJ! Back up." Tony's eyes practically popped out of his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, you guys. My shirt got ripped. I didn't intend upon dressing like a whore." I muttered, "You guys are pervs."

The guys laughed, and I had to laugh a little along with them. It's not like we actually had "feelings" for one another. The guys were too much like my brothers, and we could never be more than best friends. It would be just too weird. It made me kind of upset that Stacey wasn't there, because Skip hadn't given him a spot on the team, even though Stacey practiced with us. All I knew was that Stacey was skating as an independent skater today at the competition.

I slid on top of the hood of Skip's car, waiting for him and Billy to come out of the shops. It was way to early, only eight'o clock, and I planned to just relax a little when we rode to the competition, which was at least an hour away.

Skip finally came out of the shop, Stacyk following behind him.

"Alright, is everybody here?" Skip slurred.

There were some scattered "yes". I hopped off the hood and stood beside the car. Skip looked over and smirked.

"_There's_ the hooker I ordered earlier!" Skip laughed smugly, eyeing my ripped tee shirt. The guys whistled and laughed hysterically.

"Shut up," I laughed, slightly embarrassed, playfully shoving Skip, who laughed, amused.

I sighed heavily as the guys continued to laugh as we entered Skip's car, and I sat in the backseat with Jay and Sid. The car was jam-packed. I muttered, "Fuck, it's way too early for this."

***

"RJ, turn on the radio, would you?" Skip said, as he was driving. I shrugged and leaned across Wentzle and Tony and turned on the radio. Foghat's _Slowride _blared from the speakers.

_Slow ride, take it easy._

_I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right,  
Move to the music, we can roll all night.  
Oooh, oooh, slow ride...oooh, oooh..._

***

We all banged our heads to the beat and the guys sang along. Jay smirked at me, then tugged on the side of my ripped shirt.

"Hey RJ, can I have some of _this_?" Jay raised his eyebrows twice, implying. The guys all laughed.

"Sorry Jay, no can do." I smirked at him. "I don't 'date' younger guys. And you know that."

"You're eighteen, I'm sixteen. Who cares?" Jay said.

I shrugged, still smirking smugly at him.

"Ooh, so Skip could absolutely bang you hard and get away with it? Is that what you're saying?" Jay grinned innocently, knowing it would annoy me, "'Cause that's just not fair." Again, he teases me like a brother would.

All the guys cracked up, including Skip. I must have blushed.

"Technically...yeah." I said. I rolled my eyes as all the guys said "oh!" and whistled. All the guys patted Skip on the back, telling him it was a "privilege to plow RJ".

"Is RJ..._blushing_?" Tony grinned, poking my arm. Jay laughed, snorting.

I glared at them. What was with them today? Their boxers to high up their ass? Or their hormones too much for them? It was pathetic, and I didn't like it too much. But whatever, I could ignore it.

"Shut up, Tony." I muttered, but smiled. _Hair of the Dog_ by Nazareth blasted out of the speakers before the guys could protest and continue our weird and uncomfortable conversation.

We started banging are heads and singing along as we drove down the expressway. Stacyk pulled up next to us. Soon we came up on the exit. Once we got off we basically went a couple feet and were at the competition. We pulled into the parking lot, and hopped out of the car.

"We're here." Skip announced, getting out.

"Hey, hey, wait hold on." Skip said, popping open the trunk.

I stood out of the way and waited for the guys to get there boards. As soon as they did, I walked around to see Skip holding mine he handed it to me, and we looked in each others' eyes.

"Me and you practiced together, over and over, right?" Skip said, completely serious.

I nodded, smirking, "Of course."

"Now show them what you've got, RJ." Skip smirked back, giving me my skateboard.

I smiled at him. "That, I will."

***

I followed the guys towards the competition entrance. Skip led the group, and the guys were still singing _Hair of the Dog_ as we pushed through the crowd.

"Sorry, yeah...sorry bout that. It's an emergency!" Skip said laughing and pushing through the line, "Oh nice socks, man, nice socks." I laughed too, as we made our way to the table.

"Hey, this is Skip Engblom and the Zephyr skate team...here's entry fee," he smacked money down on the table. The girl stood up, freaked out. "Now where's our trophies?" he slurred, we cheered loudly.

A security guard came over.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to go to the end of the line!" he said looking at Skip.

Skip just played stupid.

_For being normally drunk all the time, Skip isn't very stupid..._I thought, slightly laughing to myself.

"I thought this was the end of the line, man." Skip said, leaning in slightly, "Is it not?"

The cop pointed to the end of the line, "Go to the end of the line!" he repeated, all bossy.

"Listen, I'm...uh...sure we could work something out." Skip said, opening his wallet.

I saw a hundred, I smirked. He would do this to a dumbass of a cop.

"Alright...you and your team are ok...have a nice day." The cop said, shaking Skip's hand.

I shook my head, lightly laughing.

"Hey, man, have a nice day. Have a nice day." Skip said, then we walked off quickly. I followed him faithfully, snickering.

We walked into the area we were going to be boarding.

-----------------

Ew. We had to skate on a freaking table-top?

"What the fuck?" I said glaring at the table-top, "This sucks...hard." Skip came over, holding up a number. I gestured for him to pin it on.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said sighing.

"I wish, RJ." he replied absent-mindedly, pinning the number on the upper right side of my shirt.

He patted my shoulder when he finished and left. I sighed heavily again.

***

I stood there, angrily glaring at the eminent object that was the table-top. Skip came up. "You okay? I know yesterday you told me you were nervous, and that's alright, but you really don't have anything to worry about," he somewhat slurred, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am still kind of nervous, though." I admitted, twirling a piece of my blond hair stupidly.

"You'll be fine." Skip smirked, and me and him walked to were the team was sitting down alongside the table-top.

"Next up, Jay Adams riding for Zephyr Skateboards," the Announcer said.

Skip put in a CD and I_ron Man_ started playing.

I bobbed my head to the beat and Skip walked back over to us. We watched as Jay fell off the ramp and I cringed.

"Ouch!" I said laughing lightly.

"Looks like...two sevens...and an eight." the announcer said.

Skip looked frustrated.

"Come on!" he said angrily walking over to Stacyk. I gave Jay a pat on the back as he sat next to me. He smiled.

"You did amazing, Jay." I stated. He nodded, hugging me tight in thanks.

A blond whore-bag came over with her friend, eyeing Jay like a little slut.

"Hey, you blew me away!" She said over the noise of cheering and people talking.

"_What_? You want to _blow_ me?" Jay said innocently. I laughed at the girl.

"Maybe!" The blond whore-bag said, her friend pulling her away. I snorted, resisting shouting "whore" to her.

"Next up...Tony Alva, riding for Zephyr Skateboards." The Announcer said.

Tony went on the platform and began his run.

I didn't pay much attention, seeing as a bunch of val boys were eyeing me pervert-style. I felt better standing next to Skip. He may be a drunk, but he's tall (taller than me) and intimidating.

"Next up, Stacy peralta--an independent skater." the announcer said.

I looked up to see a blond head of hair that was one of my best friends.

I watched his run. He had gotten better. He used a lot of surfing moves which was pretty cool, I had to admit. Everybody cheered, his run ended the guys gave him high-fives. A judge came over.

Oh shit.

***

"You're disqualified!" The judge said to Stacey angrily.

All of us stared at the guy, confused.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You touched the course with your hands!" The judge said, angry.

I walked up and stood next to Stacey, ready to back him up.

"They all touched the course!" Stacey said, obviously pissed.

"Read the rules!" the Judge said.

"Hey, hey! Dude, he tied me!" Tony said, defending Stacey.

"Can your dirty-ass even read?" The official said.

**Bad choice.**

Tony practically pounced and punched the official square in the face.

Skip ran over to Tony, kind of alarmed.

"Whoa, ease up, TA!" Skip said trying to calm him down. I helped hold tony back. Tony jumped forward a bit.

"Ease up, man!" Skip said again. Tony loosened slightly. An official in a pink shirt came over.

"Off the fairgrounds!" he yelled at Skip, who turned around to see him.

***

"Why don't you cut these kids some slack, man?" Skip said, defending the us.

"Slack!" the official yelled back. "Yeah!" Skip yelled, angry.

"Who do you guys think you are, coming into our contest and pulling this shit?" he said pointing at me and the guys. Skip stepped up to him.

"Pulling what shit? My guys were kicking your girl's asses!" Skip yelled back, " I mean every judge on the panel is on your pay roll! What kind of shit is that?" Skip asked pushing the official.

The official pushed him back.

_Bad idea to push Skip..._I thought.

"Yeah? Oh yeah, well then, step up to the plate, man!" Skip said, his belt snapped as it came out of the last belt loop. He wound it around his knuckles.

"One at a time!" He took a threatening step forward. The official backed away from him.

"Hey look, alright?" he said dropping the belt on the ground, "It's gone, alright?" He said and lifted up his hands to show the belt was gone. He stepped over to the guy.

"These kids, they're at a tender age. They tense easily." Skip said trying to bribe the official into reconsidering. The official nodded.

"Your boy that punched my official is out." the official said.

"What? Come on!" Skip said angrily. The official walked away. Tony stormed off, Kathy and Skip following him. I went behind the hay bales, Skip came over and stood next to me. I smirked handing him his belt.

"You might want this...I can see your boxers." I smugly.

He smirked and tousled my hair and then strapped his belt back on.

***

**1 Hour Later...**

"Next up is River-Jill Whitlock riding for Zephyr Skateboards," The announcer stated. The guys cheered and hollered as I grabbed my board. I got ready to start when the creeper of an official came over and stopped me.

"You can't ride with that shirt, it's too showy. You're going to have to forfeit or change," he said, bossy.

I cursed under my breath and Skip walked over.

"What the hell's going on, RJ? Why aren't you out there?" He asked leaning in.

"I can't skate with this shirt, apparently." I snorted, looking at him. I looked at his shirt then him, grinning.

"Skip, remove your shirt...please." I said hurriedly.

Skip looked around, smirking triumphantly, "What?" he said, laughing.

"You heard me, Skip. I'll give it back to you afterward." I said.

We both pulled off his tank top, our team gave off whistles and hollers of approvel. While everybody stared I grabbed his shirt and slipped it on.

"There, RJ. Now go kick some ass!" Skip said, smiling. I smiled back at him.

**...And got ready to skate.**


	16. Skip was Love Drunk, Now He's Hungover

Hey guys! Enjoy:) Read and **_Review_**, please!!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen :: Skip was Love Drunk, Now He's Hungover

Skip put in a CD for my run; AC/DC's _Problem Child_. I banged my head to the beat as I began my run.

"She's started out with a three-sixty!" the announcer said. I did low driving turns, some jumps. I pulled my Royal Christie perfectly and I heard hollers of approval and cheers from the guys. It was down to my last move. I did a one handed handstand on the ground with my skateboard still touching my feet. I curved around before touching the ground, so I added the low driving turn to the end. I skated off the table-top, and massive cheers came from the crowd. Did I actually do okay?

Jay tackled me, then Tony, followed by Stacey, Sid, Wentzle and the rest of the gang. I was so happy that I was practically hyper-ventilating. After everyone had taken their seats back down around me, Skip kneeled down next to me, giving me, what I hoped, a cup of water. I eyed him suspiciously. "This better not be hard achohol or vodka." I smirked at him. Skip laughed lightly.

"It's water, girlie. You did amazing. I mean, really. You got a nine, ten and ten, love. Might put you at the top for women's competition." Skip smiled, slurring, patting my back. I felt kind of nautious and tired.

"Oh my God! Really?" I gasped, still trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, you did amazing." Skip said, then cocked his head to the side, "Why are you all pale? You alright?"

"Tired, nervous." I smiled weakly, "I want to know the results. Really bad."

"It's alright. Calm down, baby girl. You did great." Skip said, trying to calm me. Whenever I compete or I'm nervous, I practically make myself sick. So it was no surprise I was flipping out. Skip smiled and put an arm around me, and I snuggled into him willingly, and I smiled back at him.

To my amusement, Skip was totally bare-chested, shirtless. I still wore his tank top.

"First place in the women's competition is River-Jill Whitlock, for Zephyr Skateboards!" The announcer called. I looked up, surprised.

I jumped up, hugging Skip. I gave him a kiss on the cheek in excitement. He spun me half way before setting me down, and I jogged up to podium and excepted my award. I smiled, photographers snapped my photo I gave a peace sign and then the finger once, and all the guys cracked up at that. A few guys hollered some dirty stuff to me, but I ignored it and jumped off the stage and joined the guys. Jay hugged me tight and picked me up, so he was holding me in the air. I laughed and Tony tackled me after Jay set me down, and Stacey and Sid and Wentzle joined Tony in the mosh-pit of hugging me.

The rest of the awards were handed out, and Jay got second and Stacey got first. The realization that I'd kissed Skip finally dawned on me. I bit my lip. Did I really care? It was out of excitement...right?

***

After the competition, we all went out to eat. All I got was fries and a water. I wasn't really very hungry at all, I was too excited. And a bit nervous. Prom was this upcoming Friday, and I had no idea if Jay, the mastermind we called the "Prom-Planner", was planning on all of us going to prom. He said to all of us that we might be going to the prom, we might not. I wasn't really sure. Neither was any of us. But Jay had a trick up his sleeve, being the little michevious kid he is.

I sat between Stacyk and Skip, and Jay sat up behind me. I felt bad that Stacey wasn't here, and I looked at Skip, who was lighting up a cigarette. "Did you ask Stace to come?"

Skip shrugged, "Yeah, but he didn't want to. Whatever," Skip slurred. I looked up at Jay, who shrugged. Since he was sitting behind me, upwards, he'd been playing with my hair for the past half hour. I found it really amusing, so I let him do it.

Stacy walked in standing there we all got quiet for a minute, the awkwardness really annoying me.

"Take a seat, man." Skip said, motioning to the empty seats. Montoya handed him a zephyr tee.

"You earned it, bro." Skip said, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah, you're one of us now!" Sid said, smiling.

"That maggot has always been one of us." Jay said, grinning.

"Yeah, wear it with pride, man." Skip said raising his glass.

"You know I will!" Stacey said, excited.

"Hey, Stacey, that t-shirt will get you more titty than you ever dreamed of, man!" Skip said, and I coughed.

"I got my boy covered, Skip." Kathy said, laughing. The guys whistled and laughed.

"Hey, you guys made a mess at that contest today... They look at you as the enemy now, right?" Skip proposed.

"But it's good to have enemies! A toast!" Stacyk said, sitting up next to Skip.

"A toast!" Kathy said raising her glass. We all did, except me. I grabbed Skip's glass that was filled with ice-cubes.

"To the boy kings...you're all a bunch of filthy pillow biters!" Stacyk yelled tossing ice-cubes at us.

I threw back ice-cubes from Skip's glass. I felt one slip down my pants, I looked over to see Skip pouring ice down my jeans. I laughed and I turned, pulling on the front of his jeans. I poured the ice down his pants and he turned to me, pouring more water on my head. Everybody laughed at us I started to push him playfully. He grabbed my wrists, laughing. I laughed while trying to get my arms free.

"Stop! You can't act like that here! This is a family restaurant!" the manager said, running over. We stopped for a moment and gave upset sighs. I saw Sid, who threw a burger at him. The manager pulled him over the table. Skip let go of my wrist and jumped down after him grabbing the manager. The manager threw a punch at him, hitting him square in the jaw. Stacyk got between them.

"Hey, hey! This is a family restaurant!" Stacyk said. I sat there about to get up, Skip pushed stacyk quickly, and decked the manager square in the face. As you can guess, we had to leave after that...hahahaha.

***

It was late when Skip dropped me off at my foster parents' house, I'd say around eleven o'clock. Skip smiled as we pulled up and I got out, then went around his window.

"You did good today, girlie." Skip smirked.

I grinned, "Thanks, Skip. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."


	17. SKIPping Prom

Whoaaa, chapter seventeen. Getting up there! This one is very intense, and it's the climax of the fanfiction! YAYY!

Hope you guys like this one!! Please, please...

**READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen :: SKIPping Prom

**Jay's House, 7:14 P.M.**

And so prom was tomorrow night. Ugh! Jay, the planner, had something up his sleeve and wouldn't tell us. All he said was to have everyone meet at his house at 7:00, and to wear prom stuff. I was late, but of course Jay wouldn't care. I finally got there. I wore a reddish, strapless, short boho dress that had a brown belt going across the stomach. It was gorgeous, and I had sniped it from Veronica's closet, the only dress she had. Avery, Kathy and I had snuck in to get it. It was kind of a whore-like dress, but I didn't really care.

I came up onto Jay's porch, where already Wentzle, Jay, Stacey, Sid, Tony and a few others were smoking or drinking beer, but thank God they weren't drunk. Avery and Kathy were already there. Jay came up and smiled. _Free Bird _started playing, the fast part, and Jay did his funky little 'seductive' dance around me, and I laughed. He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer towards him, and I continued to laugh lightly.

"Hey, J-Boy! No raping RJ!" Tony called, laughing.

"She doesn't want to be scarred for life!" Sid cackled. Stacey laughed with him.

Jay grinned and held me in a hug so I was up against him. "Maybe she does!" Jay laughed.

"Is that so?" Wentzle laughed.

"What do you say, RJ?" Sid asked.

"I think you guys are a bunch of creepers." I laughed, releasing myself from Jay's grasp, seeing that Avery and Kathy were waving me over from inside Jay's house, and grabbing the beer out of Jay's hand.

"Oooh!"s and whistles went off as I walked away, smirking. Jay called jokingly, "That's harsh, Riv!"

***

Kathy and Avery were both in short, strapless dresses like mine. Kathy grinned when she saw me, as did Avery. "Is something happening between you and Jay?" Kathy said jokingly in a sing-songy voice.

I smirked at her. "No, no...I have a thing for someone else."

"Ooh!" Avery giggled.

"Who might that guy be?" Kathy winked.

"No one..." I mumbled.

Ah, who was I kidding? I had a huge thing for Skip, and there was no getting around it. He was funny, a good skater, care-free, and sweet. What was wrong with him? Then again, the cons...he was a pot-head, drunk, and not scared to speak his mind. But I needed a care-free guy, and Skip was perfect. If only he liked me back...

"You do so like someone! Or else you wouldn't have told us," Avery grinned, poking my arm.

"C'mon, Riv. Give me a hint!" Kathy pressed.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "He's blond, funny, random, care-free, hysterical..."

"_You love Skip Engblom_!" Kathy and Avery shouted excitedly at me at once, and I practically fell over.

I glared at them, "Shh!"

"Ooh, so she does love our favorite alcoholic surfer!" Avery grinned.

"Shut it! You guys, I don't want anyone else to know." I said quietly. "It's a secret I've been hiding for a while."

"We won't tell anyone." They said together, still excited.

***

Soon, everyone was inside the Adams' house. Philaine was telling Kathy, Avery and I how pretty we looked and hugged us. I'd known Philaine for such a long time it was almost as if she was my mother, and Kathy and Avery felt the same. She was so nice and supported all things that Jay did, such as surfing and skateboarding.

I wandered around the really-crowded living room. Jay smiled as he walked up to me, grabbing my hips. He wore a slouchy, messy dress shirt, his tie around his neck, not tied, bare feet and messy black dress pants. I was guessing he loved to look totally un-proper.

"Looking good, RJ." Jay smirked at me.

I smiled at him. "Not so bad yourself, J-Boy. Kind of messy, but it's better than all-proper."

Jay smiled.

***

"Alright! Let's go!" Jay shouted as we jumped on our boards, even in our (kind-of) dressy wear. We all followed Jay, wondering where the hell he was going. I was puzzled as he went past the boardwalk, which is the opposite direction of school.

"J-Boy! Where the fuck are we going, dude?" Stacey and Tony asked as we skated.

"You'll see!" Jay shouted.

Avery and I shrugged, following Jay.

Soon enough, though, we were at---you guessed it--Zephyr.

All the guys seemed really happy, that we got to skip prom. "YEAHH, J-BOY!" They all yelled as the headed into Zephyr.

I rolled my eyes, kicked up my skateboard, and came inside Zephyr with Kathy and Avery.

It was really crowded in there with everyone I knew and I'm guessing Jay had planned this ahead of time.

All the guys were talking to Skip excitedly, really happy that they didn't have to go to the crummy school prom. I couldn't blame them. I'd much rather be with Skip.

***

The party was amazing. Everyone was there. The shop was unbelievably crowded.

After a little while, Avery went over to Sid and they talked, and Kathy made her way over to Stacey to have a make-out session. I leaned against the counter, sipping a beer. Skip looked up from talking to the guys, and he gave me a small smile, an innocent look. I smiled back. I'd never seen a innocent look on that man's face, and tonight was the first time.

He came over from talking with the guys, and looked me up and down. For once, he didn't slur, but talked like a normal person, which I found really adorable.

"Whoa, RJ, you look..." Skip said, gawking at me.

"SEXY!" Jay and Tony said as they ran by, obviously getting a little too drunk. Skip and I laughed.

"You look really beautiful." Skip said quietly, then looked down at himself, "And I look like a total hobo."

I laughed light-heartedly. "You're not so bad yourself, Skip." I grinned. He wore his hair pulled back, a white short-sleeve t-shirt and dark jeans with rips on the knees.

Skip smiled his amazing smile.

Without warning, we both came closer together. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

We looked at each other blankly, and...

_kissed_.


	18. Renegades of Dogtown

OMG, so sorry for the late update! Please enjoy :)

**Please READ & REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen :: Renegades of Dogtown

**Pool-Hopping, 6:20 P.M.**

"_Here comes success, here comes success  
Oh, hooray success, hooray success  
Here comes success, hooray success  
Oh oh success, oh oh success  
I can't help myself, I can't help myself  
I just got to got to got to, I just got to got to got to...  
I can't stand it, got to got to got to_..."

I twisted and turned jokingly to the words of _Success _by Iggy Pop seductivley as Jay held both my hands and playfully acted like a complete idiot with me. Jay and Stacey laughed as the ventured downwards into an empty pool with Sid.

Ever since the party, which was two days earlier, me and Skip had kept it on the down low that we made-out. No one had seen us, 'cause we had gone to the backroom. I figured that if the guys found out, for some reason they'd be pissed. So, I hadn't told them. Currently, we were pool-hopping at some random chick's house, getting ready to board.

I wore my blond hair straight down with a white, slouchy knit beret, aviator sunglasses, bright blue skinny jeans, a white Rolling Stones tounge shirt and blue converse. Jay pulled me down by the waist, us following Stacey, Sid and Tony.

I stood back, clutching my board, the one Skip had given to me, as the guys tried out the pool, without much success. I watched the guys board. They kept falling because of the diving board. Once they realized that was the reason, they were able to do it just fine. I tried it out multiple times, then I sat on the edge after my performance.

"Hey, RJ! Get down here!" Jay said, waving me over. I hopped in the pool, pushing off, carving the walls. Sid took a try at it. He fell off, not moving afterwards. We ran over and Jay poked him with his board.

"Hey Sid! Dude, you alright?" Stacey asked. Sid rolled over, groaning. He looked at his feet.

"I can't feel my feet..." Sid said. I gasped lightly. He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, a fake joint, and put it in his mouth.

"But then again, man, I can never feel my feet!" Sid said, obviously imitating Skip. I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked his knee, and resumed watching the guys board. They boarded in the pool for a little while. They got bored, leaving through the gate. Stacey drove us around in his car. We spotted an empty house, a expensive-looking one, and hopping out, we ran into the back-yard.

***

"Let's see the moves, Riv!" Tony called playfully. Jay and Stacey and Sid hollered approvingly. Avery at that moment arrived, having Sid told her where we were. I sighed and looked at the amazing, empty pool in front of me. And I got first skate. I stood over the edge. I jumped up in mid-air and grabbed my board, soaring down the pool walls. I tore up the pool, carving the walls up so badly that I left black wheel marks all over it. I grinned as the guys clapped as I finished, hopping next to Avery.

The guys all were about to skate, including Avery, when I yelled, "Stop!"

They all looked at me curiously. I smirked, "We need a soundtrack to this." I pressed the "on" button on the random house's outside stereo and Nazareth's _Hair of the Dog _started playing. It reminded me of the ride to the last competition, and I felt happy.

"_Red hot mama  
Velvet charmer  
Times come to pay your dues  
Now youre messin with a  
A son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with_ _a son_ _of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a  
A son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a son of a bitch!_"

***

**The Next Day, Pool-Hopping, 4:15 P.M.**

We hadn't been to practice for two days now, and I hoped Skip wasn't pissed off at me. It was only me, Avery, Stacey, Tony, Jay and Avery missing out of nineteen...he still had a huge team that was showing up. But still, I felt bad. I mean, I wanted to see him. _We'll go to practice tomorrow,_ I told myself. I announced it to the guys and Avery, and they all agreed.

As we all were absolutely tearing up this amazingly huge pool...of course, the cops came.

"Pigs! Pigs!" Jay yelled. We all hightailed it out of there. We ran in a pack, you could say, and of course, there were like three police officers.

"Freeze!" I heard a cop yell at us. I turned, as did the guys and cringed.

"You hoodlums are coming with me." One cop said, grabbing me. Of course, Jay got pissed, letting his protectiveness over me show obviously and started mouthing off to the police. And Tony lost his temper. Great, just great.

We got arrested.

***

As we got to the junky police station, which was situated in between Pacific Ocean Pier and Zephyr, and one of the guards started lecturing us. He told us it's against the law to trespass and all that shit. Jay snorted a few times, and I got really bored at this guy's supposedly enlightening speech.

Halfway through one of the guard's sentances, Stacey said, "Dude, can we just have our damn phone call already?"

I rolled my eyes. The guard snorted. "You get one call. For all of you, you get one call."

We all protested, but the guard told us to shut up and make our phone call, unless we didn't want one. He brought us over to the phone. I sat down at the table, and all of the guys and Avery stood around me. They all stared. I glared at them, "What?"

"You decide who to call." Jay said. "You know best."

I shrugged and thought for a second. Who could I call?

_Veronica?_

**No. Fail.**

_Brian?_

**NO. Even more of a fail.**

_Philaine?_

**At work.**

_...Skip Engblom?_

**_Score._**

I dialed the number of Zephyr as everyone stood around me. I prayed the neither Stacyk, Billy nor Chino answered--as much as I loved Skip's friends, I trusted only Skip to bail me out of jail.

"Zephyr." A slurred, male voice said.

"Skip?" I asked cautiously.

"RJ?" It was Skip.

"Hey...um...I kinda need your help..."

***

After about ten minutes, Jay, Stacey, Avery, Sid, Tony and I jumped up like loyal dogs when we heard the guard say to us, "Your ride's here." I stepped outside after all of the guys and Avery, who all scurried into Skip's car. Skip gripped my shoulder gently and thanked the cop for watching me. I felt a struck of guilt, having Skip come down to the police station and bail me out while I'd been skipping practice twice in a row.

The car ride, thank God, was as it always was, thanking Skip and chattering away. I, as usual, sat in the passenger seat, and watched Skip drive. He looked unusually cute today, his hair pulled back, dark, ripped jeans and a black Led Zeppelin shirt with his black ray bans. We pulled up at Zephyr, and all the guys and Avery thanked Skip and scurried into the shop with their boards, hurrying to be able to catch the last hour and a half of practice. I stayed seated. Skip stopped the car, and kept his hands lazily on the steering wheel.

"Skip, I'm really sorry I made you come get me and the guys. I don't deserve it, you know, for skipping practice twice this week. You didn't have to pick--" I rambled on, but Skip grinned his infamous grin and gently silenced me.

"When did you get all emotional and deep? I thought you were carefree," Skip smirked.

I laughed gently and grinned back at him.

He slid one hand on my upper waist and I put my arms around his neck.

And he pulled me in, and we kissed.

* * *

**Please...**

**READ & REVIEW!!**


	19. A New Competition

Ahh! 60 Reviews! Thank you guys so much! New chapter, enjoy :) Please read & **review**!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen :: A New Competition

**Skip's Car, 8:15 A.M.**

I yawned, a dramatized yawn. I heard loud beeping from outside. I grabbed my board and sluggishly opened the screen door. Skip's car sat in front of my house. It was crowded with Jay, Stacey, Avery, Tony and Sid, and the front seat was open for me. Skip was driving, and trying to pry Jay of the horn, in which he was currently honking. I rolled my eyes, smiled, and in mid-air, jumped up off, over the porch steps, grabbed my board mid-air and boarded towards Skip's car once on the ground, swerving right up the the passenger car door. I kicked up my board and opened the door.

Jay and Skip laughed as Jay was finally pryed off the horn_. Fire_ by Jimi Hendrix blared in the car.

_"I HAVE ONLY ONE BURNIN' DESIRE  
LET ME STAND NEXT TO YOUR FIRE  
LET ME STAND NEXT TO YOUR FIRE  
HEY  
LET ME STAND NEXT TO YOUR FIRE  
OH, LEY ME STAND BABY  
LET ME STAND NEXT TO YOUR FIRE  
LET ME STAND NEXT TO YOUR FIRE_

OH LISTEN HERE BABY  
AND STOP ACTING SO CRAZY  
YOU SAY YOUR MUM AIN'T HOME  
AND IT'S NOT MY CONCERN  
JUST PLAY WITH ME AND YOU WON'T GET BURNED..."

Skip grinned at me and the guys and Avery greeted me. Today was yet another competition, but it was farther away--and way harder to win. I was nervous, I had to admit.

Jay, Tony and Stacey were talking Sid into having his dad, a wealthy one at that, drain Sid's pool once his parents were out of town so we could drain it.

"Seriously, we should drain it when your dad's gone on a business trip!" Jay said, excited about his idea.

"Yeah! He'd have you all killed! Good idea though, but no." Sid said.

"Hey, kiss me granny! Like to get me some of the grey beaver!" Jay yelled out the window at two elderly women.

I burst out laughing, and Skip almost chocked-laughing on the water he was just drinking.

"Come back when you're bald!" I heard one of the women yell back. That just made me laugh harder.

"Yeah! Lookn' good!" Jay yelled.

I couldn't breathe at this point, because I was laughing so hard. Skip just looked at me funny, then cracked into a smile.

"You too, Mr. Rogers!" Jay yelled out the window to a elderly man. That guys face was priceless. Absolutely priceless.

***

**Ocean Front State Festival, 10:18 A.M.**

I got out holding my board tight. I walked with Skip as the guys and Avery went to warm up. I wasn't concerned with warming up, I'd be competing later than everyone else. Larry, some tight-ass (supposedly) skating tycoon in a yellow skate-brand shirt smiled and tried to address Skip as we walked by, but Skip dismissed him and kept on walking and encouraged me to do the same. Skip slipped his hand into mine and looked down at me, his eyes not visible with his black ray-bans.

"RJ, you know that guy we just saw?" Skip asked as we walked. I nodded. "Yeah? He looks like a dumbass."

"He is. He claims to give you everything if you skate for him, so don't listen. If you don't believe me, you'll find out soon enough." I nodded. Skip was selling boards to a bunch of random people who wanted them. I sat on a table behind him, and a ton of people asked me for my autograph. I shrugged and gave out a lot of them, occassionally getting bored and I'd steal the joint that hung out the side of Skip's mouth. After a little while of signing some autographs, I told Skip I'd be back and went to look at some of the competition.

***

I walked along some of the crowds, occasionally seeing some good moves. I spotted Jay and the guys and Avery, but I didn't go over. I just looked around. A bunch of val boys were there creeping around, and two came up and started hitting on me.

"Hey girlie. You're that skater...River Whitlock...I've seen you. You're pretty sick-nasty." One said.

"Heh. Thanks." I said, aloof.

"Pretty hot for a skater chick." The second one winked.

_Ew. That's gross, _I thought to myself, "Well, I guess I'd better be going..."

"Don't leave yet," The first one said, winking.

"I--uh..." I stammered. What creepers.

I suddenly felt to muscular arms grab me by my waist playfully from behind, and to my relief, the smell of cologne and cigarette smoke drifted to me. "Hey, RJ, you're going on in a few. Time to warm up." Skip said. He kissed me gently and to my relief the two creeper val boys scurried off.

I grinned and twirled around and Skip hand his hands on my lower back. I grinned up at him and returned the kiss. He grinned.

***

I tore up the practice area. Skip patted my back. "RJ, you're ready, and you're up in a few minutes." Jay, Stacey, Tony, Sid and the whole other nineteen of us, the Zephyr team, all sat alongside where I was about to start my run.

"River-Jill Whitlock, for Zephyr Skateboards." The announcer called my name. Cheers of "Go, River!" were heard, and I knew they were just fans, because my gang, the Zephyr team, all yelled "YEAH, RJ!". It was amazing how I could hear the difference between my basic family and random people.

I dropped my board and started my run, pulling around. I gained speed and came up on the high rise. I pushed my arm out and grabbed the edging holding myself up for a moment then dropping down, I did low driving turns almost touching the ground every time, I was just about to go for a jump so I picked up speed. I did my Royal Christie, and finished with a Swerving Turn.

The crowd cheered loudly as I finished and went off the skating area. Skip grinned as I came off, cheering still very loud. I threw myself into him and he caught me in his arms. After that, Jay and the boys attacked me once again in hugs and praise. Wow...I thought I had done bad!


	20. Dogtown, Where Summer Never Ends

Wow. Chapter twenty! Please enjoy the new update! Read and **review**, please!

* * *

Chapter Twenty :: Dogtown, Where Summer Never Ends

After being congradulated by the guys on my run, I was about to walk away when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Larry, the tight-ass skating tycoon that Skip warned me about. I knew what he wanted by the look on his face and the logo on his shirt. I didn't even let him talk.  
"I'm not trading in Skip, man, so don't try to sell me any of your shitty promises. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my manager." I snapped at him, walking away, the Larry guy in shock that I'd dismissed him so quickly.

I looked all around and finally spotted Skip. I skated over to him.  
"Hey." I muttered and Skip put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. "Hey. You alright?"  
I gestured to Tony, who was now across the way, talking to Larry. I rolled my eyes.  
Skip and I instantly let go of each other as Tony looked over. I nodded at Tony as he shrugged at me as Larry tried to sell him all the "fame" shit.

I grabbed Skip's hand and started dragging him to his car, where everyone else was waiting. I didn't want Skip to think we were going to "leave" him, like he had thought before.  
"Let's go. Everyone's waiting." I said, and Skip smiled and playfully let me drag him.

**On the Road, 9:15 P.M.**

"Damn," Skip muttered, hitting the steering wheel, "I just fucking filled this tank up."  
We pulled into a gas station. It was pretty late at night, but I wasn't tired.  
I walked in, walking closely with Jay. "Hey, Jay-boy, tell me 'bout Larry, man." Skip said.  
"That dude told me shit about how great I was: 'Dude, you may be the best skater in the world! The truth is I think you are the greatest' Jay imitated Larry.  
"So what he tell you, Peralta?" Skip asked and Stacey smiled.  
"Apparently, we're all the best skaters." Stacey said, laughing.  
Skip looked at me I stared at him innocently.  
"How about you, RJ?" Jay inquired, "What'd the dumb-ass tell you?"  
"I didn't let him talk. That dude's a fucking creep." I shrugged.  
Skip smiled. "I guess it's all working out for you boys...and girl."  
I grinned at him.

On the way home, _Wish You Were Here _by Pink Floyd played in the car.  
_  
So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?  
_  
I smiled lightly at Skip, who side-smiled at me as we drove. I was exhausted.  
Jay and Tony and Sid and Avery and Stacey chatted in the back quietly about the competition.

_Did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war,  
For a lead role in a cage?_

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._

The lyrics were calming, but sad, along with the soft piano in the background.  
This was, on record, the only slower song ever played in Skip's car. Wow.

After we dropped off everyone else, Skip pulled up to my (kind-of) house. Really, I only owned the boathouse next to my room and my room.  
I smiled at Skip, and he smiled back. I leaned in and he kissed me, it lasted for a little bit. Afterwards, we both smiled again and I thanked Skiip for the ride and told him I'd see him tomorrow, then walked up to the house.

**The Next Day, Pool-Hopping, 10:45 A.M.  
**  
"Hey, guys!" Tony said, coming into the backyard we were currently pool-hopping in. Avery and I looked over to see some photographers following him, along with Stacyk. We looked at each other confused.

"Hey, you're River Whitlock," a tall woman said with a accent, maybe Australian. She started walking around and talking to the people behind her. Stacyk came over and stood next to me.  
"Stacyk, what the hell is going on, might I ask?" I glared at him.  
Before he could answer, the tall reporter lady came up to me and dragged me along with her, down into the water-less pool.  
"Okay, Riva," She said, her accent incredibly obvious, "Pose for a few pictures, mate!"  
I shrugged, and I held my board behind my head and smiled.  
"Beautiful! Nice!" The photographer exclaimed.  
"Give me something powerful, now!" The Australian woman said.  
I pulled my board in front of me, making sure ZEPHYR was clearly seen, and put a strong face on for the camera.  
"Good, brilliant, mate! Gorgeous! Give us a few more." The woman said and the camera flashed constantly in my face.  
I posed differently everytime. "Very beautiful! Now a few action shots!" The camera-man exclaimed.  
I carved the pool a few times and grinded rails, then the Australian woman interviewed me.

"So, many boys are now wonder, Riva," she said, "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
I must've looked very surprised, because I sure felt that way.  
I looked up from the pool to see Skip, and we both smiled at each other.  
"To tell you the truth, I have a boyfriend, yeah." I replied.  
"Ooh. Interesting! And did you meet him on the road, a competition? Or maybe a teammate?" She implied to the Z-Boys.  
"I've known him for a very long time now, and he's taught me everything I know." I smiled, keeping it simple.  
"Ooh, mysterious!" The Australian woman laughed, "But what is 'dogtown' to you, mate?"  
"Dogtown? It's my life. The place I grew up. Where my family is, and I mean my friends when I say that.  
Dogtown is the place where _summer never ends_."

"That's deep, Riva! You must love it here," She smiled, "And who got you into boarding?"  
"Skip Engblom, owner of Zephyr Skateboards. He's taught me everything." I replied.  
"Ooh, nice. Thanks for letting me interview you, Riva. Pleasure talkin' to you." The Australian reporter smiled warmly.  
"Same here. Thanks." I nodded, and skipped over to the diving board, where Skip was currently sitting.  
I smiled at him as I approached. He grinned back with open arms, inviting me into him.  
I accepted his gesture and sat on his lap, both his arms around me.  
"And who exactly set this all up?" I questioned, smirking at Skip.  
He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Stacyk."  
"He would." I replied, and Skip and I watched as Jay tore up the pool below us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**REVIEW**, please! :)


	21. The Jetty

**Author's Note: **OMG. Chapter twenty-one. I just need to tell all you readers and reviewers, thank you so much for taking the time to read this fanfiction. It means a lot! I'm expecting to write this fanfiction throughout the plot of the movie, so I hope you all will continue to read _Summer Never Ends_ and the chapters to come! Read and **review**, please!

Chapter Twenty-One :: The Jetty

**The Beach, 2:15 P.M. **

"So there's this girl named River-Jill Whitlock."  
"Mhm, yeah?"  
"And she's this fucking awesome chicka from Dogtown."  
Jay, Stacey, Sid, Tony, Wentzle and the rest of the guys were teasing me.  
I laughed as Jay pulled me forcefully onto his lap, and we rolled in the sand a little.

"You guys are pervs," Skip laughed as he walked over and scooped me up, from Jay, "We all know she wouldn't lay any of you're stoned asses."  
The boys all laughed and I could tell Tony and Sid were high, along with Wentzle. Stacey and Jay seemed fine, and Skip was only mildly stoned.

We were all on the beach, all nineteen of us. Chino and Skip were taking drags from their cigarettes, and Stacyk was waxing up his surfboard, getting ready to surf. Jay was sipping some beer, and I rolled my eyes. Skip took me down on the sand with him, and I sat in his lap, up against his bare chest. None of the guys were in their wet suits yet, we were all just chilling on the beach for now.

Bob Marley's _One Love _was playing calmingly from Stacyk's van, which he had parked on the beach.

_One Love, One Heart  
Let's get together and feel all right  
As it was in the beginning (One Love)  
So shall it be in the end (One Heart)  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right  
One more thing_

_Let's get together to fight this Holy Armageddon (One Love)  
So when the Man comes there will be no no doom (One Song)  
Have pity on those whose chances grove thinner  
There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation_

I leaned against Skip and he brushed some of my blond hair behind my ear caringly. I smiled at this gesture, and he grinned back. Right now, still none of the guys knew about me and Skip. As far as they knew, Skip was high off his ass and was just flirting with me 'cause he was stoned. But we were basically secretly dating. I couldn't bring myself to tell the Z-Boys, and especially Jay. I felt like he really liked me, because he always showed affection towards me and rejected all other girls but me, even if they were prettier than me.

"Skip, RJ, I think we should go on the jetty," Avery suggested, coming up to Skip and me. Skip smirked at her, then took a drag of his cigarette; I could smell marijuana, but I really didn't care.

"I'll go!" Jay said, and I couldn't tell if he was a little drunk or not. "Me too!" Stacey, Tony and Sid chirped in.  
"Avery, baby doll, that's cool, I'll go." Skip slurred, "RJ, c'mon, love."  
I nodded and Skip and I got up, and Avery started skipping across the sand, dragging Tony, hand-in-hand, with her.

Everyone started hopping up the rocks out towards the jetty. The sun was behind a cloud, and the beach was deserted. The water was a little choppy, but it looked black. But because the sun was behind the clouds and attempting to shine through the clouds, so the tips of the water was shining. It was beautiful, the view from the jetty.

All of us were hopping dangerously from one rock to another until we reached the tip of the jetty. Skip and I were laughing loudly as we practically dragged each other over the rocks, and Avery and Tony stopped for a minute to make-out. It just occured to me that they were dating, and I wanted to know how Sid would react to his twin sister dating one of his best friends. But I laughed again as Jay and Skip messed with my mind as we skipped over and through the rocks, and Stacey and Sid made countless jokes on how they knew I would fall. After many, many laughs and a few times almost slipping off the rocks, we finally made it to the end of the jetty. Avery and Tony sat down on a rock, hugging, and Jay dove into the deep water off the jetty. I laughed as Jay yelled at Stacey, Tony, Sid and me and Skip to jump in, but only Avery and the guys jumped into the water and they started splashing around, hysterically laughing.

Skip grabbed my hand and we held each other'shands lazily. I walked up to the huge pole that served as a light for incoming ships on the Jetty. There was sharpie written everywhere, and some minor graffiti. Skip and I read a little bit, laughing at a few. I grabbed a black sharpie from my short's pocket, and scribbled in black, bold letters --

**Skip Engblom & RJ Whitlock  
the Lords of Dogtown  
were here  
July 18th, 1974  
**

Skip smiled at me, that smile that I love, and kissed me gently. I smiled through the kiss, and he pulled me close to him. The ocean waves crashed up against the rocks. Have you ever felt that amazing feeling of freedom, of the summer? Yeah. That's the feeling I was getting now. I could distantly hear _Sweet Home Alabama _playing from Stacyk's van.

_Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the Southland  
I miss Alabamy once again  
And I think its a sin, yes_

Well I heard mister Young sing about her  
Well, I heard ole Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A Southern man don't need him around anyhow

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you 

Skip and I continued with the kiss for about a minute, then we broke away from each other. "I love you." Skip said quietly. I smiled up at him, and I replied, "I love you, too." He grinned back, and our "romantic" moment was broken when I heard a overly-hyper Jay shout, "RJ, Skip! Come in the fucking water!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling. I nudged Skip. He smirked and dove into the water, purposely splashing Jay and Tony and Stacey and Sid. I still stood over them, on the jetty.  
"C'mon, RJ!"  
"Come in, chicka!"  
"What's keepin' you, Riv?"  
The guys all shouted for me to come in, so I ripped off my shirt and shorts, revealing my black and white striped bikini, which I rarely wore. I dove in, and the water was kind of warm, but a little cold. It was nice, though. Jay splashed me and I tackled him in the water.

Later, after the many water fights off the jetty, we all got prepared to surf. After that, we'd go up to the pier tonight.  
Today would be a long day.


	22. Fame

Sorry for the late update! I hope you guys still like this story...  
Please** review**, I'd like to know if you want me to keep writing - I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter:[

Chapter Twenty-Two :: Fame

**Sid and Avery's House, 6:15 P.M.  
**  
"Damn. What should I wear?" I pondered. Tonight was the big 'success' party at Zephyr. Almost everyone from Dogtown would be there. It was a party celebrating me, Stacey, Tony and Jay's newfound 'fame'. The word 'fame' worried me; I remembered the talk Skip and I had had a while ago about how money and fame could tear the Zephyr team apart. I didn't want this to happen, not at all. I'd already discussed this to the guys, and they agreed we wouldn't leave each other or Skip. Currently all three of us (me, Kathy, Avery) sat in Avery's hippie-style bedroom, getting ready for tonight's party.

Kathy and Avery snickered, answering me, "Something Skip can easily take off!" I shot them dirty looks. The still found this hysterical and started cracking up.

"You guys are adorable together," Avery stated, "He's taller than you and you have to reach up to kiss him...and you're both skateboarding hippies...so adorable." I smirked at Avery and playfully threw a pillow at her, "You're a skater hippie, too!"

"Yes, but you guys are super skanky hippie-style lovers." Kathy stated playfully, wagging a finger at me. I laughed along with them.  
"So, really, what am I going to wear?" I asked.

Avery threw me a dress from her closet to shut me up. I held it up in front of me; it was really gorgeous, in my opinion. It was short, light pink-hot pink-light green-dark green-brown striped and showed off a little cleavage. I didn't wear anything on my feet, it looked better that way. I wore my hair down and with my bangs pulled back. I wanted to look nice for Skip.

For the final touch, I slipped on the cuff that Skip gave me that was orginally his. It remided me of him so much. I couldn't wait to see him tonight.

**Zephyr Skate Shop, 7:35 P.M.  
**

We pulled up at Zephyr in Avery's black '71 convertible. Skip was outside in front with Billy, Chino and Stacyk, taking drags from their joints. Skip smirked and opened the car door for us, and I smiled at him as I stepped out. He pulled me into him and kissed me, putting a hand on my lower waist while I put my arms around his neck. He wore his hair pulled back and a Rolling Stones t-shirt with dark-rinse ripped jeans. As we both let go of the kiss, Skip and I grinned at each other.

"Lookin' good, RJ." He smiled.  
"Not too bad yourself, Skip." I winked at him.

A car with three valley skanks pulled up. One, a brunette smirked at Skip as he held me by the hips from behind, my back up against his chest. "Hey, Skip, mind if we crash?" She asked, eyeing me hatefully.

"Uh, sure." Skip said, uninterested, as I laughted lightly as he kissed my cheek.

The valley skanks walked by, shooting me dirty looks. Avery, Kathy and I laughed as Skip and I walked into the party with Skip's gang. Avery snorted, "Valley skanks -- they crash every party."

Everyone was partying, drinking beer, making out and smoking. Jay, Stacey, Tony, Sid, Wentzle and everyone else on the official Zephyr team were huddled in a private corner. They all looked up as I came in with the girls and Skip and his friends. Of course the boys attacked me and Avery.

"Oh my God, RJ," Jay and Stacey's eyeballs popped out of their heads, "You look hot! Not that you don't normally do..."  
I laughed as the boys gawked at me. I looked over to Avery, who was kissing Tony. They were kind of cute together.

Thunder Monkey, a somewhat-skanky but nice girl, that was friends with Avery and Kathy, strolled over. I knew Sid really liked her, so I elbowed him, "I think the back room is all clear, kiddo."

Sid's face lit up as Thunder Monkey smiled at him.  
"Hey," She said shyly.  
"Hey," He smiled goofily.

I laughed lightly, shaking my head. I walked away to leave the two alone. Jay grabbed my hips and we playfully swung to the music. Of course, it was a very sexual song - _Fame _by David Bowie.

_Fame, (fame) makes a man take things over  
Fame, (fame) lets him loose, hard to swallow  
Fame, (fame) puts you there where things are hollow  
Fame (fame)_

I laughed as Jay did this. I couldn't take it of this ended; this friendship. Not just with Jay. With the Z-Boys. I'd have a meltdown; they were really all I had. They were like my family. If fame and money would tear us apart, I don't know what I'd do.

_Fame, it's not your brain, it's just the flame  
That burns your change to keep you insane (sane)  
Fame (fame)_

_Fame, (fame) what you like is in the limo  
Fame, (fame) what you get is no tomorrow  
Fame, (fame) what you need you have to borrow  
Fame (fame)_

As the song ended, Jay hugged me and said he'd grab a beer and catch me in a minute. I nodded and walked over to the counter, where Skip was focusing on mixing some whiskey with something else.

"Skip," I held back laughing, "What the hell is that?"  
Skip grinned at me, like he was a little kid, "Orange juice and whiskey."  
I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Figures."


	23. Downfall of Dogtown?

**Author's Note: **New update! Sorry it's late! **_Pleaseee_** review! :]

Chapter Twenty-Three :: Downfall of Dogtown?

A young guy, at least thirty, dressed in a white suit walked in. Skip looked worried. He walked over to my other side. I stood faithfully next to him.

"Topper Burks. And what brings you to Dogtown?" Skip asked mockingly, taking a drag as I jumped from the counter and let him put his arm around my waist. I happily leaned against Skip, then eyed this Valley rich guy suspiciously.

"Heard there was a party at my favourite surf ghetto, Engblom." Topper said, looking around the shop. I couldn't help hating this guy already. He reeked of cologne and cigarettes. Yeah, Skip smells like cologne and cigarettes, but it actually smells good. This "Topper" guy smelt like shit.

"Where's the famous Tony Alva, Skip? I want to congratulate him." Topper asked. I could tell this guy's confidence was way to high.  
"We'll congratulate him for you, Topper." I said firmly. My statement made him look at me, he scanned me underneath his sunglasses that were perched on his long nose.

"And you must be River-Jill--or rather--RJ Whitlock," Topper smirked and grabbed my hand, kissing it, "Pleasure to finally meet the famous, lovely lady of the Zephyr team. I'll be talking to you later." He turned and walked over to Tony, soon lost in the crowd. I scrunched my nose in distaste.

Skip rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was not just annoyed ; he seemed generally upset and lost. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he pulled me in absent-mindedly. "I think my hand is now diseased." I said to Skip as he kissed my cheek.

He laughed lightly, "I wouldn't doubt that, Riv."  
I smiled back at him, but I could still sense something wrong with him. He had that sad, puppy-dog look on his face.  
I kissed him on lips, and said I'd be right back. He nodded and took a drag from his joint, then started talking to Billy and Stacyk about how much a prick Topper is.

Topper was talking to Jay and Stacey, but both boys looked totally uninterested and angry, soon walking away from Topper when he was mid-sentance. The only one Topper was getting along with was Tony. I took a sip from a beer as I felt two hands around my hips. I wipped around to be face-to-face with Topper. I smacked his hands away. No one could touch me like that, besides Skip.

"Don't be so mean, sweet-heart," Topper smirked at me viciously.  
"Sorry, Topper. Already got a man," I hissed at him as I pushed the top of his obnoxiously showy hat down, but he pushed it back up.

"That's alright, RJ. I can easily fix that." He winked, putting down his glasses.  
I pushed him away. Skip walked in and he glared at Topper, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, man?"  
I looked at Skip and was about to walk over to him when Topper grabbed my waist.

Topper smirked at me as I shot him a dark look, "You're his whore, aren't you, RJ?"  
My only response was to push him away, leaving a red mark on his arm.

I pranced after Skip, who caught me as I came into him.  
"What the hell was he doing to you?" Skip asked me angrily.  
"Trying to come onto me. Freaking rapist." I muttered.

Skip was infuriated. I wanted to punch Burks in the face, too.  
"No one fucking touches you," Skip growled, wrapping his arms around me definsively.  
"But you," I added. I saw a hint of a smile on Skip's face.

Jay, Stacey and Sid stormed over. They all looked infuriated, too.  
"Skip, man! This Topper guy is a fucking douche, bro. Kick him out," Jay snarled.  
"He's got Tony's attention, all right." Stacey muttered angrily.

Skip shrugged, then looked at me, "Oh yeah, he tried to hit on RJ."  
Jay burst out laughing, "TOPPER BURKS TRIED TO _hit on_ RJ? He's fucking thirty years old! You're eighteen!" Jay told me.  
I shrugged. Skip squeezed my shoulder comfortingly.  
Stacey laughed a little too, along with Sid, "You're kidding, right? That's mad creepy."

"No, man. This guy's a douche." Skip muttered angrily.  
"So much for our deal about not splitting up with fame and shit, dude." Jay huffed, eyeing Tony and Topper.

Skip raised his eyebrows from behind his black Ray-Bans, "You boys aren't going to split?"  
Stacey and Sid and Jay gawked at Skip, "Why the fuck would be leave?"

Skip shrugged. "Money, man."  
Jay snort-laughed, "Dude, I couldn't give a shit about money."  
Sid shrugged, "Same, Skip."  
We all looked at Stacey anxiously. Was he going to split, too?

"Money means nothing. We're family. And you don't split from family, right, man?" Stacey cracked a smile.

All of us grinned. We weren't splitting up.  
Except for Tony.  
Tony was as good as gone.  
No longer...  
a Lord of Dogtown.


	24. Remember the Old Times?

**New chapter! Please REVIEW! :D  
Watched Lords of Dogtown again!  
*sigh* I miss Heath...  
**

Chapter Twenty-Four :: Remember the Old Times?

Jay and I walked along the disgusting street from my house talking a little. I had needed to give Jay a wad of cash, actually $450, for his mom's rent on the house, which they were struggling to pay. I'd been saving up for a new surfboard, but Jay was much more important.

Tony hadn't been seen in days. We knew he probably wasn't coming back. So far, Wentzle, Biniak**,**Shogo, Red Dog and Peggy has all split and gone there seperate ways like T.A. Skip didn't seem too bothered by it, as long as he had Stacey, Sid, Jay and I.

I snatched Jay's bandanna off his head as we were walking, trying to lighten his upset mood.  
I knew him and Tony were best friends, but he'd have to get over it soon enough. Jay smiled and half-tackled me for it, but our little joke-brawl was interrupted by a sleek white car pulling up next to us.

Tony sat at the wheel, in a pimped-out suit and expensive aviator sunglasses. Topper Burks sat next to him in the passenger seat. Tony grinned at Jay-boy and me. I looked at them both in disgust. Did Tony really want money this badly?

"Hey! Jay-boy, RJ!" Tony smirked at us, as Jay and I kept walking. His car slowly kept up with us.  
Jay and I both spun to look at them again. Jay looked at me, as if to say, 'let me handle this'. I nodded in response.

"T.A., man. We haven't seen you in days," Jay said calmly. "Where you been, bro?"

Tony shrugged, "Man, you're not serious, right? You're staying with Skip?"

I could see that look in Jay's eye. He was really getting agitated, "Yeah, dude. There a problem?"

Tony shook his head, "No, bro. But it's just, you could be doing a lot better, you know? Same to you, RJ."

Topper smirked at me and Jay's expressions of annoyance, "Jay, River, you could be making a lot of cash, right? Tony here's gonna be really famous. Why don't you come and we'll make a deal?"  
Tony seemed enthusiastic, "You'll be famous, dude."

Jay and I exchanged glances. Then I spoke up, "You know, Tony, I don't see it happening, man."

Tony and Topper looked at each other.  
"Tony, dude, maybe another time." Jay's face was mixed with disappointment and sadness.

Tony shrugged, "Sounds good, bro."  
Topper smirked, "Suit yourselves."  
In an instant, they were gone.

* * *

Jay sighed heavily as we walked into Philaine's house. A party was going on at the Adams' house. A bunch of adults were getting wasted and drunk. Jay carried a bag of beer in his hand, my hand in his other one. Philaine saw us come as Jay and I approached her. She was sitting on the couch with three guys. I felt bad for Jay, after his father, Donnie Adams, left not too long ago.

"River! Jay, baby!" Philaine got up and hugged us both. I smiled as Philaine smiled back at me.  
"Hey, mom. Nice party, I guess?" Jay kidded with her, "But who's that guy over there? He looks like a freakin' cop."

Philaine laughed lightly, "No, no, baby," she guided us both to a tall man who was loosing his hair, "This is a friend of you're uncle's. He wants to talk to you and RJ."

The man seemed at least in his late forties, early fifties. He smiled at me and Jay, shaking my hand then Jay's, "Peter Darling, nice to meet you both."

Jay nodded as a greeting. I could tell he was still angry about Tony, as he kept walking into the kitchen.  
Philaine, me and this Peter guy followed after him.

Jay set the beer down on the kitchen counter. He pulled me close to him, Philaine and Peter opposite us.  
"So what's this about, man?" Jay asked. I stayed silent.

"RJ, Jay." Peter said carefully, "You are both the rising stars of the face of skateboarding. I'd like to give you an offer."

Jay arched an eyebrow, and didn't respond, but waited to hear what this guy had to say.

"We at the firm feel that you and RJ would make the perfect pair to be the spokesman and spokeswoman for Slinky." Peter said slowly.

Jay and I exchanged amused glances.  
"Dude, I don't know..." Jay smirked, obviously thinking that promoting a kids' toy was hilarious.

"We're prepared to offer both of you $10,000 each, for one day's work." Peter said pleadingly. "In advance."

Philaine's face was so happy. She could pay the rent with the money, and I could help Skip with keeping the shop open, as it threatened to close if the money couldn't get paid.

"It's done, then." Jay smiled hesitantly. He looked at me. I nodded, "Definate." I muttered.

* * *

"On your mark," the race starter said.  
I lurched forward competitively. I looked over, seeing Stacey at my right and Tony at my left. Stacey and I smiled at each other, while Tony shot me a glare. Everything had changed. It was no longer about skating for fun, or carefree surfing every morning with Skip, Chino and Billy.

"Get set. Go," The official shot the starting gun in the air. We sped down the track, Stacey finishing first, then me, then Tony.

Everyone cheered, and we all got our trophies. I kissed Skip on the cheek as he congradulated me. Me and Stacey were excited we got good placings, while Tony lost his temper and broke his trophy in half. Jay, who hadn't participated in this competition, looked at me and Stacey with an unbalanced look.

* * *

After many competition, losing some and winning some, Stacey being on a Charlie's Angels episode, going to Chicago to promote Zephyr, and Jay, Sid, Stacey and me sneaking into a junkyard to skate, everything was happening so fast. I didn't know if I really liked it, the fame. I missed the old days, of being care-free, skating around Dogtown, where everything was simple. I got the feeling Skip didn't like it, either.

Jay seemed to hate it, too. One evening, Jay and I skated onto the broken-down pier of Pacfic Ocean Park.

"Do you ever miss the old days, Riv?" Jay sighed as he looked out to the setting sun, "I mean, just being a team, you know? We never see Wentzle or Red Dog or Biniak anymore. Tony is an asshole now. We surfed and skated when we wanted too, not when other people did."

I nodded as we skated out on the pier, "It's true, the time is flying by way too fast. I miss the old times."

Jay looked at me, grabbed my hand, "Come on!"  
I eyed him, "Where are we going?"

He didn't respond. He helped me up a huge pedestal that was on the edge of the pier, and he lifted himself up after me. He started boarding and I followed him. We both skated off the pedestal on the pier, holding onto the bottoms of our boards tight.

"THE LORDS OF DOGTOWN!" Jay shouted as we both jumped into the sea below us.

* * *


	25. The Last Days of Summer

My God ; I haven't updated in such a long time...I'm so sorry!  
But...wow; this is the very last chapter of _Summer Never Ends.  
_Thank you to all who have read this fanfic, it's greatly appreciated.  
I might be making another LODT story, but not a sequal:(  
Thanks again to all who have read this fanfiction. :)  
**Please review, please**:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five :: The Last Days of Summer

Things had gotten worse, I had to say. Jay was getting depressed; he joined a gang and shaved off his long, dirty blond hair, now showing a zipper tattoo on his head. Stacey hooked up with a girl he met while on the road; we barely saw him anymore. Tony had gotten punched out at the major skateboard competition, keeping him out of competing for a while, getting various eye surgeries. And, Pacific Ocean Park Pier had burnt to the ground. Dogtown was going down the drain, it was a literal downfall. And I couldn't help but feel that it was all our faults. Skip was upset by it, but he didn't show it. I'd finally moved out of my foster parents' house. And I was free. Or, it seemed that way.

A few nights later, I was with Skip on the shoreline wall, just right near the beach. Skip looked totally different now, too; his blond hair was short, clean-cut shaved face, and you could actually see his eyes, now that he barely wore his black Ray-Bans anymore. His personality was still a jerk-like one, but majorly toned down. And he lost his slurred, drunken persona; he was completely sober. But he still smoked.

We walked back down to see people we thought we wouldn't see again for a while ; Jay Adams, Stacey Peralta, and Kathy Alva.

Kathy was hardcore gothic now, dark black hair and dark makeup. Jay was completely a gang member. Stacey was with his girlfriend, but she walked back to the car. Skip squeezed my hand, and I nodded. We walked up to them.

"Whoa, RJ, Skip," Jay said, "Haven't seen you guys in a while...and I didn't know you guys were dating." He looked at me and Skip's hands, which we linked.  
"Things are different now, man," Skip shrugged, "And yeah, we are."  
Stacey nodded in agreement, "Tony's in the hospital and shit..."

"I think everything is just...different now." Jay said quietly.  
Kathy shrugged, "You guys heard about Sid, right?"

Me, Skip, Stacey's heads shot up in curiosity, "What?"  
Kathy bit her lip, "He's sick, real sick. That ear thing? They found out it's a tumor. He has brain cancer."

I wanted to cry.  
I wanted to cry because Sid was dying.  
I wanted to cry because I missed the old times.  
I wanted to cry because everything was falling apart.  
I wanted to cry because Dogtown was done and gone.

"We're all going to hang out tomorrow...can you go?" Jay shrugged, looking at both of us.  
"I don't know, man...I'm supposed to leave for Florida tomorrow..." Stacey said.  
"And we've got a competition tommorow..." Skip said quietly.

Kathy looked disappointed, and her and her other friend headed back to Jay's car, where his gang waited for him.  
Jay shrugged, "If that's what you wanna do...I'll see you guys around,"

We said 'good-bye' awkwardly and sadly, and we all left the dark street.

* * *

Thoughts raced through my mind.  
Screw this fucking stupid competition.

I got dressed hastily, running through Skip's backroom, where I was currently living with him, with my bra and underwear.  
"Are you ready yet?" Skip complained as I grabbed my shorts and slipped them on, then my shirt.  
I nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Jay was there with a very, very sickly Sid. He was now in a wheel chair with stitches on the right side of his head.  
I smiled sadly as I saw him, and I kissed him, "Sid, man, it's great to see you."  
I patted Jay on the shoulder in greeting, and Sid jokingly said, "Yeah, it must not be great to see me like this, though, RJ."  
He puffed on a joint, and me and Jay smirked at him.  
Skip smirked at him sadly, too, as he came in, slapping hands with him as a greeting, "Hey, man."

"So Stacey's too good to show up, huh?" Jay snorted, as Sid gave him the joint, "Him and T.A. off making their millions."

"I wouldn't say that." A voice came from behind us, and we spun aroumd to see Stacey coming up the walk, half-smiling.  
"Wow, it's awfully nice of you to bequeath your star-althete-like presence amoung us lesser life forms," Sid shot Stacey a look.

"Sid, man," Stacey choked, then hugged him.  
"So what happened to Florida, man?" Jay sniggered.  
"I guess I missed my flight," Stacey shrugged, then hugged me and said hi to Skip.

"Won't Larry, um...kill you--for that?" Jay retorted.

"I don't care. I'm leaving. I already got a logo, anyways."

"You got a logo?" I asked, as Skip put his arm around me, I snuggled in.  
"I mean, c'mon, RJ. If he has a logo, then he's gotta screw the team," Jay snapped sarcastically.

"Sid, maybe I'll just come back later, man." Stacey got up to leave in annoyance of Jay's comments.

"No, Stace, you guys have to check something out in the backyard. By the pool," Sid insisted, then added to Jay, Skip, and me, "You too, assholes."

* * *

As we finally got to the backyard, a smile came to my face. Five skateboards were on the pool's steps neatly.  
"Dudes, look in the deep end. There's a Mexican in my pool, and he ain't pushing a lawn mower." Sid half-smiled.

Tony was there, smiling. Stacey, Jay and Skip didn't seem angry, but they seemed a little annoyed.  
"Don't make me come up there and kick your ass, Sid." Tony laughed.

He came up, and tried to lighten the mood.  
But no one seemed interested.

"What are you girls waiting for?" Sid barked, "My dad said we could trash it."

After a little bit of hesitation, we all jumped into the water-less pool and started carving it up. Jay and Stacey pushed Sid's wheelchair so he could be in the middle of all the action.

We all skateboarded around him, carving up the walls of the empty pool.  
It truly brought back old memories.

But deep inside I knew nothing could ever be the same again.  
_Wish You Were Here _started playing from the outside stereo system, and it made me sad as the piano played gently in a sad tune.

_So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

_Did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
And cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war,  
For a lead role in a cage?_

_

* * *

_

**Tony Alva **went on to become the first skateboard champion.  
He runs Alva Skates and sells his products all around the world.  
He still sneaks into backyards to skate empty pools.

**Stacey Peralta **started his own skateboarding company.  
Introduced Tony Hawk to the sport, and is now an award-winning director.

**Jay Adams** is recognized as the spark that ignited skateboarding.  
Now he resides in Hawaii, where he skates and surfs up the waves.  
He resently was out on bail after being held for being caught with drugs.

**Sid **died shortly after the Dogbowl skate sessions of brain cancer.

* * *

**Skip Engblom & RJ Whitlock **got engaged after the Dogbowl sessions, shortly after having a child, and Jay is the godfather.  
Skip still owns Zephyr Skate & Surf Shop in Venice Beach, California.  
RJ still is very close to Jay, Stacey and Tony, and sees them regularly.

So this is the day, the place, the time -- that summer ends; time is a valuble thing. So I guess summer had to end. Going our seperate ways was difficult, heartbreaking. But you can't change the past.

**_The End._  
**


End file.
